The Missing Pieces
by GanHer
Summary: Rosalie takes a job as the director of an elite early childhood learning center. There she not only finds her mate, but the child she always wanted. But before she can get her happily ever after she will have to win over her mate and deal with an unexpected rival. This is an AU OCC femslash story.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is AU and Rosalie is definitely OOC. I'm also changing the age that the Cullens/Hales were changed, simply because having to repeat high school every 10 years sounds like hell on earth. This will also be a femslash story, so if that is not your cup of tea, you may want avoid this story. I've always wanted to really dive into the character of Rosalie, so this will be from her point of view. I hope you enjoy!

***Oh, and I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. I also don't have a beta so I take full responsibility for my mistakes!

Rosalie was sitting in the living room looking out the window but not truly seeing anything. Alice approached her and gently spoke, "Rose, it's going to be okay. I promise you are doing the right thing."

Rosalie scoffed, "The right thing for whom? If I go through with this I will be putting them all at an unnecessary risk; and for what?" She looked down and inspected her fingernails attempted to hide her torment with the vain gesture. But when she looked up and met Alice's eyes she could not hide. "What if I am not strong enough?"

Alice took an unnecessary breath and replied softly, "You are strong enough. And you will change those lives for the better. I have seen it." She placed a soft hand on Rose's arm to pull her focus. "I would never put you in a position where you would hurt someone. Please trust that this is the right thing to do." Rose knew that her enigmatic sister was hiding something. She also knew that it was pointless to try and get the pixie to fess up to her plans so she remained silent.

As Alice pulled her hand away, Esme entered the room and sat down next to Rosalie pulling her into an embrace as she settled. As she held her she whispered in her ear, "Rosalie, you deserve this. You have spent the past 50 years working toward this. You are the strongest of all of us. Please allow yourself this happiness."

Rosalie felt her resolve strengthen with the encouragement from both her mother and sister. She pulled away from Esme's embrace and smiled slightly. "I guess I should go get ready for my first day then?"

Alice grinned and bounced up out of her seat. "I'll help!" she yelled out while racing up to Rose's room.

Rosalie took her time getting ready. She showered first, letting the warm water wash away her worries. As she was washing she remembered all that she had done to prepare. She had worked alongside Carlisle at various hospitals to test her control. She never slipped. She could operate and deal with blood even when she hadn't fed in weeks. When she finished and was drying she allowed herself to hope. This was an opportunity for her to get part of what she had always wanted. It wasn't a perfect solution, but it was close. She was going to get to be around children and make an impact in their lives. She took a deep breath and let the sense of peace and happiness flood in. She could do this.

After Alice assisted in picking out the "perfect first day" attire and fixing her hair and makeup to perfection, Rosalie was finally on her way to the center. She pulled into the lot and parked in the space marked, 'Director'. Then without any further doubt she got out of her car and walked into the facility. Before making her way to her office she took a moment to admire her surroundings. The center had just been built the year prior and sported all of the latest security features. Each room was carefully designed to allow natural light to flood in, not that they would get much sun in Seattle. The walls were painted a neutral color but contained large framed pictures of children and their artwork. The grounds were breathtaking. The play equipment was built into the landscaping and everything was maintained immaculately. Rose was reminded of why this center was so exclusive with such a high cost and long wait list.

In the center of the lobby sat the assistant who looked up and smiled when she caught Rosalie's eye. "Welcome, Ms. Hale," the assistant said while standing to shake her hand. "It is good to see you again, Megan, please call be Rosalie," the blonde responded kindly.

After they pulled away from the friendly handshake, Megan continued, "here let me show you to your office and we can go over the schedule for the day."

Megan led to Rose to a large glass walled office just off the side of the entrance. Rosalie smiled at the thought of getting to watch all of the children come in the morning. Megan allowed Rose to get settled and then briefed Rose on the center's day to day operations. The center was designed for the care and schooling of children aged 6 weeks to 5 years. The center was built to cater to the children of the parents who worked at the University. Therefore, there was an emphasis on education. Each class was allowed a small group of children of the same age with two teachers in every room.

Rosalie would spend most of her first few weeks learning the curriculum covered along with meeting the teachers and children. While she had already read through and memorized all of the children's files and the teacher's lesson plans she made sure that she scheduled time to spend in each of the rooms so she could get to know everyone face to face. She had degrees in early childhood education and child development so she was ready to assist the teachers in created the best possible learning environment. She also wanted to ensure that while learning was a priority that the children were engaged in play and had fun.

Megan finished briefing Rosalie on the day to day mundane tasks and then proceeded to discuss medical issues. "So, we do have a handful of kids that get medicine here at the center. Most cases are minor, like allergies and we have a couple of kids with asthma. And then there is Elliot." Rosalie watched as Megan smiled brightly when she mentioned the boy. "He has a heart condition and is monitored pretty closely."

Rosalie remembered this child from the file. He had a rare condition that she had never encountered in all of her years as a doctor. She had of course read all the case studies, but she had never had a patient with the condition. She was definitely curious about the boy. "I remember reading his file. He seems to be doing well?" she hedged lightly.

"Oh yes," Megan exclaimed. "You would not know it from looking at him. He is a precious little guy too. You will love him, everyone does."

Rosalie smiled at the obvious care that the workers had for the children here. "I noticed that there wasn't a picture of him in the file," she noted off-handedly.

"He's newer, so he missed the class photos. We have a photographer come out every 6 months to take class photos and I believe that Elliot came just after. Just wait until you see him though," she gushed. "He is a doll!"

Rosalie chuckled, "I look forward to it."

"Okay, so where would you like to start?" Megan asked while rising from her chair.

Rosalie followed her lead and stood as well. She felt the nervous excitement flutter in her chest. She smiled and said, "Let's start from the youngest and work our way up."

Rose followed Megan as she led her to the first infant room. This room housed 6 babies ranging from three months to 8 months. She met with the teachers and just spent time watching how the babies interacted. She was pleasantly surprised that even at this young age the teachers spoke did not hesitate to teach the children. They talked about colors and textures and made sure to sit of the floor and engage with where the children through song and gestures. She treasured her opportunity to hold and feed one of the littles and could not wait for the opportunity to come back.

After visiting a second infant room she made her way to the toddler and then the two year old room. In the two year old room she met Elliot. The instant she saw him, she was drawn to him. Megan's words could not begin to describe how adorable this child was; olive skin, deep grey eyes, and dark curly hair. He tumbled his was over to her and Megan and grinned up at the pair. When he smiled she noticed that he had the most adorable pair of dimples. She was absolutely smitten. His face lit up and he shouted, "Megan!"

Megan scooped down to pick him up to give him a hug and then she braced him on her hip while retuning his eager greeting, "Hey little guy! You want to meet someone special?" She turned them both toward Rose and said, "This is Ms. Rosalie." Elliot's eyes lit up and he lunged for Rose.

Rosalie quickly reached out and took him into her arms. In that moment she felt so many things. First, she felt an extreme love and almost ownership. It was as if holding this child made her more whole. She felt instantly protective of him. It was as if all she wanted was to make sure that he was loved and cared for. She couldn't help but wonder if this is what mothers felt when they held their child for the first time.

She also noticed a couple of idiosyncrasies with the boy himself. She was overjoyed that this child took to her so quickly, but it did strike her as strange that he showed no alarm of the vampire. He jumped into her arms with no hesitation and showed no fear of being close to her. Then she noticed that while she could smell his blood, it wasn't appealing in the slightest. It wasn't as though the child smelled bad, it was simply unappetizing. He smelled clean, like a fresh rain or soap. And while she appreciated the smell of clean, she did not want to eat it. She loved that she could hold him and not even feel the slightest burn in her throat.

She was so curious about his scent that she almost failed to notice the ache that settled in her heart. It was faint, but it was as if something was missing. As though his presence somehow triggered in her a desire for something she had never had before. She brushed it aside as sentimentality and simply enjoyed the child's presence. She was about to speak to him but was interrupted.

"Come on munchkin, we are about to start circle time," one of the teachers said while approaching the trio. She turned to Rose and stated with a practiced smile, "You must be the new director, I'm Caitlin," Then she extended her hand. Rose took it and shook and exchanged the usual pleasantry. There was something about this woman that Rose did not like. She seemed pleasant enough and she had heard nothing but praise about the young teacher but her instincts were telling her that this woman was a threat. The vampire in her started to feel unsettled. She was quite practiced as steeling her emotions, so she took a breath and forced herself to ignore the warnings. It wouldn't do to get her hackles raised so early on the first day.

So she reluctantly set Elliot down and he scampered off to join the other teacher and the rest of the class. When she righted herself she turned to the woman and gave a pleasant smile and stated her well-rehearsed line, "I am looking forward to observing your class for a while today, I am sure that we will have a lot to learn about and from each other."

Rosalie settled in to watch the circle time portion of the class. The group reviewed colors and shapes and talked about elephants. Interspersed throughout the lesson were various songs that they would all sing together. Rose was paying close attention to Elliot and loved watching how animated he was and how his face lit up when he sang along. Caitlin pulled Elliot over to her lap for the last song. He happily cuddled into her and giggled when she tickled his side. Rosalie narrowed her eyes and evaluated the woman before her. She was young and attractive and clearly had a bond with the child as evidenced by the way they interacted. One the one hand Rosalie was glad the boy had an attachment with the teacher, but on the other she could not help but feel something was off.

Then Caitlin looked up to glance at Rose. If Rose had been human she would have missed the subtle possessiveness that was woven into the woman's glance. She was challenging her. Rose raised her eyebrow at the women, she would not cower. Before she was allowed to engage further, it was time to move on. Rose was able to rein her instincts in while she spoke briefly to the second teacher in the room and then she met the rest of the children. She gave one more parting glance to the little boy that stole her heart and then left the classroom with Megan.

"So what did you think?" Megan asked cheerfully, completely oblivious to the emotional rollercoaster that Rosalie had just experienced.

Rosalie never faltered and began to discuss with Megan all of the positive things she saw in the class. She swallowed her pride and admitted, "Caitlin seems to work really well with the children."

"I know we are lucky to have her. She is the best!"

Rosalie smiled politely then added somewhat playfully, "And you were right about Elliot. He's a charmer."

"I told you, such a sweet kid and a looker to boot. It must run in the family. Just wait until you meet his mom."


	2. Chapter 2

*Thanks for the reviews! You guys are so sweet!

**Just a quick note to say I know absolutely nothing about medicine so I'm taking a whole heap of liberties in this chapter (and likely the rest of this story).

***And as always, I don't have a beta so the mistakes are my own. AND I don't own Twilight.

The rest of the day went by quickly for Rose. She visited a few more classrooms and was sure to speak with all of the teachers and staff. She was pleasantly surprised to learn that all of those in her employ genuinely cared about the children. She not only witnessed excellent teaching but sincere affection. She felt truly honored to be selected to pilot this center. Alice was right; the decades of preparation had been worth it. She felt happy. Most of her happiness, however, had little to do with the center itself, but rather the little boy with dark chestnut curls and endearing dimples. She smiled as she remembered how good it felt to hold him in her arms. She hoped that it would be a regular occurrence.

As she reminisced she pulled up the file labeled 'Elliot Black'. She poured through each detail until she again read about his medical condition. As far as she could determine Elliot was a thriving two year old. But from what she knew of the condition, all of the other four cases ended in death within the first year of life and could not controlled by drug therapies. She felt a pang of worry settle in her chest and she made a mental note to speak with Carlisle when she returned home.

Rosalie forced herself to put aside Elliot's file for the time being and then settled in to read through the curriculum posted for the following month's lessons plans. She was in the middle of making a note with a slight alteration to the plan when Megan popped her head into her office.

"Sorry to disturb you, but there has been an incident."

When Rosalie's eyes snapped to meet the admins while widening in worry, Megan held her hand up and quickly continued, "Nothing major. Just one of the four year olds, Jackson, took a tumble on the playground. He is fine and his teacher has already cleaned him up, but we need you to assess the situation and then sign the incident form. It's a standard procedure here."

"Of course," Rose nodded and stood. She felt her earlier anxiety melt away at the reassurance and she quickly followed Megan to the class. When she arrived the faint smell of blood was in the air. She felt no desire and she allowed herself a moment to celebrate the victory over her baser instinct. She found the teacher, one she had met earlier, and was briefed on the situation. She asked if she could see the boy and the teacher quickly called him over from the climbing equipment. Rose kneeled down to look over the boy.

"Hi there sweetheart, may I see your knee for just a minute?"

The child looked a bit hesitant but brought his knee forth with a shy smile. Rose inspected the wound and ascertained that it had indeed been well cared for. She looked up to the boy, smiled, and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"You're going to be just fine, Jackson. I bet your Band-Aid will have you feeling better in no time. Thank you for letting me take a look."

Jackson grinned and scampered back to the climbing equipment with reckless abandon. Rose chuckled as she righted herself. If his file was any indication this would not be the last time Rose needed to come and sign an incident report.

She headed back to the lobby and settled in at the main desk with Megan. The admin responded to her presence with a raised eyebrow.

Rose smirked and answered her unasked question, "The parents will likely start to trickle in soon and I would like to meet them."

Megan grinned, "I knew you were going to be good for this place. I'm glad you accepted the position."

Rose smiled sincerely in response, she had a feeling she and Megan would become good friends. They continued to chat and get to know each other a bit as the parents started to come to pick up their kiddos for the day. Rose greeting each parent warmly but with an underlying tone of professionalism. She wanted to establish that she took this job seriously and that they could trust her with their children. She was in the middle of trying to politely end a conversation with an overly flirtatious single dad when the most wonderful scent all but overwhelmed her. She tried to angle herself to catch a glimpse but the father had a rather large head and she had difficulty seeing around him. When she managed to politely send him on his way the source of the smell was already retreating down the west hallway toward the two year old rooms. She swallowed the venom that had pooled in her mouth and mentally prepared for when the delicious smelling human returned.

Rosalie had to wait for longer than she anticipated. She kept glancing down the hall to try to prepare for the onslaught. Finally she saw the door to the two year old room open and a small brunette step out. With her heightened vision she could see down the hall and the woman was breathtakingly beautiful. As Rosalie's eyes were raking over the woman's features she saw something that made her grimace. It was a hand; Caitlin's hand to be precise. She found herself battling to remain in the chair. She didn't know why but every instinct was telling her to march down the hall and pull that woman away.

Rosalie looked away sharply and tried to pull herself together. She could not figure out why she was so affected. As she was trying to get a handle on her emotions she heard a small voice cry out, "Bye Megan!" She knew that voice. It was the voice of the little boy that stole her heart. She looked up and smiled brightly at Elliot who returned her smile enthusiastically. Then she looked up and met the eyes of the woman holding the boy's hand; the vampire in her roared.

 _Mate_.

"Wow," Rosalie whispered to herself.

Megan cleared her throat and graciously gave Rose a chance to pull herself together. She garnered the mother's attention. "Bella, I would like you to meet our new director, Rosalie Hale."

Megan looked to Rose, "Rosalie, this is Isabella Swan, Elliot's mother. She is the head of the marketing department at the new tech company run by a branch of the university."

Pulling from a century of controlling the beast within, Rosalie stood and extended her hand in greeting, "It's a pleasure to meet you Isabella," she all but purred. Rosalie knew she should have been more formal with her greeting, at least addressing the woman with her title, but she could not. She was doing her best to not steal Isabella away at that very moment, consequences be damned.

When Bella took the extended hand, Rose felt an electric current travel through her body and settle in her heart. It was almost as if it was beating again. Beating. Yearning. Longing to be with its mate. Rose locked eyes with Bella and saw that she had felt something too. Bella's eyes roamed over her face, curiously seeking some sort of answer. Then the mother averted her eyes with a small sigh and she removed her hand from Rosalie's grasp.

"It is nice to meet you Ms. Hale. I'm sure you will do great things here." She then looked to Megan and smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow, Megan. Have a nice night." And with that she quickly turned and led Elliot out of the lobby and away from Rose.

Rosalie's heart clenched. She wanted to run after her, but she steeled herself to wait. She had waited over a century for her mate; a few more hours would not hurt. She would see her and the boy tomorrow. And tomorrow she would begin to woo her mate. Rosalie Hale was not accustomed to failure and she would not fail when it came to possessing what was hers. Thus, with a newfound determination she began to think of all the delicious ways she could pursue the Ms. Isabella Swan.

"She's single you know." Megan said, pulling Rose's attention.

Rosalie responded with a curious stare.

"Oh, don't you go giving me that look. I saw the way you practically devoured her with your eyes. And it's not against company policy to date the parents." Megan said with a cheshire cat grin.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rosalie responded trying to pull all her icy walls in place. But the admin was not persuaded.

Megan chuckled. "Nice try missy. Now if you don't play nice I will not be able to tell you what I know. Trust me, when it comes to Swan, you will need all the help you can get."

"Oh alright, I'm intrigued," Rosalie said dismissively.

"Intrigued? Well if that is what your 'intrigue' looks like, I would hate to see you actually want something."

Rosalie huffed and Megan responded with another chuckle.

"She is single. She was going marry Elliot's father, but he died in some sort of accident. She moved here three months ago for her job. She appears to be straight, but I don't think appearances mean much, because I would have never pegged you for being sapphically inclined." She gestured over Rosalie's body with her last statement.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at the last statement and proceeded to ask, "How long ago did…" Rosalie paused to find the term that didn't make her want to lash out. The thought of someone else marrying her Isabella was almost too much to bear. She began again, "How long ago did that man pass?"

"Just after Elliot was born I believe. There seems to be a lot more to the story but she doesn't talk about it much."

"Do you know if she has been with anyone since?" Rosalie prayed that the answer was no.

Megan smirked, "Not that I know of, but she has had quite a few admirers."

Rosalie almost snarled in response. She and Megan were interrupted by another parent walking into the center. They were not able to pick up their conversation again as another incident arose, but Rose wanted to get the rest of the information for the source herself, so she was not too bothered by the busyness of the rest of the day. Once the work day was complete she bid goodbye to Megan and swiftly made her way home. She had a lot to contemplate.

As Rosalie pulled into her family's drive she tried to still her racing mind. She couldn't decide if she wanted to strangle or hug her clairvoyant sister. The sister in question appeared outside of her car door.

"Rosie, you definitely want to hug me. It is the most obvious response to express your thankfulness in not only orchestrating the meeting of your mate, but also your child-bond as well." Alice began the statement cheekily but her tone conveyed her utmost sincerity when she spoke of the child-bond. "They are so rare," she whispered. "I didn't want to change anything that may disrupt the outcome."

At this confession, Rose blurred from the car and embraced her sister. "Thank you, Alice."

"See told you!" Alice responded with her earlier cheeky tone in place.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's go inside. I have a few questions."

Once inside Esme blurred to her side and hugged her tightly, "Tell me everything about her."

Rose looked up in shock, "You knew?!"

Esme had the decency to look ashamed, but continued on nonetheless, "Yes, Alice needed help. You refused to think you were capable. So I stepped in to help nudge you in the right direction on a few decisions."

Rosalie thought back and realized that it was Esme that provided gentle direction throughout her course; slowly moving her toward this decision while also filling her with confidence in herself. In reality, she was healing Rose. Helping her overcome her past and mending the angst she felt when she thought of this life. If she were honest, she would not have been ready for a mate, especially a human mate, if not for Esme. She gave Esme a sincere smile and began to speak excitedly.

"She's utterly gorgeous; I mean obviously she is my mate after all," she stated with a playful wink. "Mahogany hair, heart shaped face, pale skin, soft plump lips, perfect physique and a name to match. _Isabella_." Rose took a moment to dreamily picture her mate before continuing to recount her interaction with the woman along with a description of Elliot. When she finished she remembered that she wanted to speak with Carlisle about the child's condition. "Do you know when Carlisle will return today?"

"He should be home any minute. And don't worry sweetheart, you will figure everything out."

When Carlisle arrived home shortly thereafter, Rose ambushed him in his study and quickly filled him in on what had happened.

Carlisle wrinkled his brow and asked gently, "Do you know if the father was from the reservation near Forks?"

Rosalie's eyes narrowed, "You mean the mutts?" Her voiced was laced with venom. "Why would you ask me this?"

"This condition is rare Rose. The only other cases I know are those from the La Push reservation. I was never allowed to treat them, for obvious reasons, but I did have some speculations. The cases all seem to be related to what they call imprinting."

When Rosalie looked confused he explained further, "Imprinting is much like us and our mates. Those with the genetic ability to shift have an inner wolf that will seek out their perfect match. That match will be able to produce offspring that also carry the trait. If, however, one of those who has the wolf's blood tries to mate with one that is not their true imprint, the resulting offspring is put at risk. Imagine a human heart trying to contend with that of the wolf."

Rosalie was stricken. Could it be true? Could her Elliot be the product of a shifter-human union? Furthermore, was he still at risk? What would happen? She looked pleadingly to Carlisle, "What can we do?"

"I would like to examine him. Perhaps we can determine what the course will be for him and try to intervene if necessary."

"How would I even begin to explain that to Isabella?"

"We have time, Rose. He is a special child. If he has made it this far, he likely has already overcome the genetic tension."

When Rose looked unconvinced he stated gently, "Listen to his heart when you are around him. You should find that it beats just as strongly and evenly as the other children. If that changes, you will be able to get him help."

Rosalie took a deep breath and nodded, "Thank you Carlisle. I am sorry for ambushing you right when you got home. I am just so worried and anxious."

Carlisle smiled kindly, "It's alright Rose. I understand what it is like to have a human mate. I cannot fathom what you feel with having a child-bond with a young human." Then he raised his eyebrows and asked playfully, "So how are you going to get your girl?"

Rosalie laughed and looked up to Carlisle with a newfound twinkle in her eye, "I have a few ideas."

The truth of the matter, however, was that Rosalie had no idea how to even begin to pursue Isabella. For starters, she didn't even know if the women knew she was gay. She obviously had to have some interest in women otherwise she wouldn't be Rosalie's mate, but the brunet beauty may be completely in the dark. Secondly, Rose didn't know if she was still mourning her mutt. And while she was loathe to admit it, she knew that it may take her more time to recover. Lastly, what if she knew what Rose was? And if she didn't, how would she tell her?

Rosalie was contemplating all of these things when Alice approached her. "Just get to know her first. Participate in idle chit chat. Engage her by telling her stories about her son while in your care. She will open up in return. And if all else fails, pull the Esme card." Alice grinned enigmatically. "Trust me, you'll get it." And with that she got up and left Rose to her wonderings.

For the rest of the week, Rose tried to engage with the younger woman. But the woman proved to be elusive. When Bella would drop Elliot off she would be in a hurry to leave for work and when she picked him up she always slipped out with only a parting word or two. Rose was beginning to get frustrated with her lack of progress. Finally on Friday, she made a little headway.

It came because she overheard the conversation between the elusive woman and Megan.

"Hello Megan."

"Bella, dear, what can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if I could change our address on file?"

"Of course, is it finally finished?"

Rosalie heard Bella let out her breath as she listened on, "Yes! I cannot wait to get settled. Of course I have no ability to decorate, so it'll probably take longer than needed."

Rosalie, remembering Alice's advice, quickly rushed from her office, "You should contact my mother." She looked at Bella and smiled.

Bella blushed and broke eye contact. At this Rosalie smirked to herself. It turns out her little mate _was_ affected by her.

"Truly, she is a gifted interior designer and would love to help you out."

"Thank you, Ms. Hale. I will likely contact her."

"Please, call me Rosalie," she almost pleaded.

Bella gave a small nod in response. "Rosalie," she corrected softly, almost reverently.

"Here let me give you her information." Rose quickly wrote down Esme's information and handed the slip to Bella making sure to make contact as she did so. Bella's body shuddered at the contact and she blushed again.

"Thank you."

As Bella turned away Rose called out again, "Oh I almost forgot to tell you about what Elliot did today." She caught up with the brunet and walked with her down the hall to the classroom retelling the incident involving a "guest frog" and a plate full of spaghetti. Bella chuckled in response to the story and Rosalie vowed that once she made Isabella hers she would hear that laugh every single day.

"He talks about you at home." Bella said softly after she stopped chuckling. "He calls you Rosie."

Rosalie's face lit up, "My sister calls me that as well. Of course she is the only one I let get away with it. I guess I will make another exception though," she said with a wink. Bella flushed and looked away again.

Gaining some confidence back she smiled and said, "Have a nice weekend… _Rosie_." And with that she proceeded into the classroom leaving Rose outside in partial shock. She shook her head wistfully and whispered, "Make that two exceptions."


	3. Chapter 3

*Thank you for the reviews, favs and follows. I'm so excited that other people like this idea!

**As always, I don't have a beta so the mistakes are my own. AND I don't own Twilight.

The next two weeks went by quickly for the vampire. She hadn't made much progress with her mate since the "Rosie" incident, as Alice dubbed it. They would have polite conversation and Bella no longer avoided her presence, but they never made it past exchanging banal pleasantries. She was at a loss as to how to proceed. She didn't want to be too forward and scare her off, but it was becoming painful to be around her and not be with her.

While progress on the mate front seemed glim, her connection with Elliot was growing by leaps and bounds. She tried to limit visits to his classroom to every other day, as she couldn't appear as though she was showing preference for one class over another. But every time she visited he would run to greet her and when she swooped down to pick him up he would always ask her for a "cuddle". She didn't miss the subtle glares that Caitlin would send her way when she engaged with her child, but she didn't pay it any mind. She wanted to be there, no she needed to be there. She was also careful to listen closely to his heartbeat, but as Carlisle predicted, there was no incident.

She decided that one of her favorite things was figuring out what would make the little charmer giggle. It varied from day to day. Some days he wanted to be tickled and other he wanted to be chased. Rosalie loved every moment. She also felt the familiar ache in those moments. She knew that she would not be complete until her mate was alongside her. She wanted nothing more than to be a family together. She just didn't know how long she would have to wait. In the interim she would settle for the cuddles and giggles freely given.

At least she felt content to take it slow until one Friday afternoon when Bella came in to pick up Elliot. Rose greeted her in the usual way and watched longingly while she walked down the hall. When Bella emerged again from the classroom she could hear Caitlin's voice ringing down the hall.

"So what are your plans for this weekend?"

"I was thinking about taking Elliot to the museum. We have been a couple of times and this little guy can't get enough of it." Rosalie could imagine the fond smile that was likely decorating Bella's face.

"I've never been. But I've always wanted to check it out. You can't go unless you have a child with you," Caitlin hinted strongly.

"Oh, um, well you are free to come along if you'd like. That is, if you're available and it is okay with Elliot."

"I am definitely free and I would love to spend some time with you."

Rosalie ground her teeth and destroyed the mouse she had been using moments before. Rose then saw Bella look down at her son, "Hey buddy, would it be okay if Caitlin comes with us to the museum."

"Yea!" The child responded enthusiastically.

"Well then," Bella shrugged, "I guess we will see you tomorrow. We will probably get their around nine."

Rosalie was stricken. Did Bella just agree to a date with Caitlin? She was battling whether she wanted to storm over and break up the pair or if she would rather curl up and sob. A small part of her grudgingly accepted that Caitlin made a move, something that she herself should have done. Caitlin beat her to the punch. Bella turned to leave with Elliot and Caitlin put her hand on her arm to stall her. Rosalie saw red. Jealousy flared inside of the blonde and a possessive rage began to infuse her. No one touches her mate. It was fortunate for Caitlin that she could not see the way Rosalie was glaring, because in that moment her look could definitely kill.

Obviously oblivious to Rosalie's inner turmoil, Caitlin continued, "We should exchange numbers, just in case we have difficulty meeting up."

"Um, sure," Bella turned back and wrote down her information while taking Caitlin's from her.

"Have a great night you two! See you tomorrow!"

Bella and Elliot made their way back to where Rose was situated. Elliot saw her and immediately ran to her. Rosalie's angry haze immediately dissipated and she leaned into the cuddle offered. She turned to Bella while still holding on to Elliot as Bella spoke.

"Okay pumpkin, let's get going. It's pizza night."

The little boy's eyes lit up and he lunged for his mother excitedly saying, "pizza, pizza, pizza."

"Have a good weekend Rosalie. Oh and if you see your mother, tell her I am looking forward to meeting tomorrow evening to go over some design work. And thank you again for your recommendation, she is amazing."

Being near her mate helped normalize the emotions raging through Rose and she was able to stop her murderous thoughts. It was very lucky that Bella and Elliot stopped to talk to Rose, otherwise Caitlin may have been on the wrong side of a vampire brawl. And while Rose was able to reign in the more tumultuous emotions her possessiveness still thrummed under the surface and was evident when she responded, "I will let her know, Isabella. Do be sure to take care this weekend."

Bella blushed at the way Rosalie practically purred her name, and then shook her head slightly. She stuttered out a muffled goodbye and tripped slightly on her way out with her child in tow.

Later on that evening she saw Caitlin leaving with an extra spring in her step. When she saw Rose she smirked and said, "Have a nice weekend Ms. Hale, I know that I will."

Rosalie's eyes darkened and she bit her cheek to prevent herself from snarling at the girl. She could not harm the teacher, but she desperately wanted to lash out and seek vengeance. This woman was trying to win her mate. _Her_ mate. She had to remind herself that while Isabella agreed to the outing she did not seek it out or seem overly enthused by the prospect. It was not a date. It was an outing with an acquaintance. But if she found out that Caitlin tried to progress their acquaintance any further, there would be hell to pay. She repeated her earlier thought in her head, 'it's not a date, it's not a date.' She kept repeating the mantra, but her mind started to focus only on 'date, date, date.' Before she lashed out she composed herself enough to gather her things and sped away in her car. When she arrived on her family's property she took off.

Rosalie raged and hunted for the next day. She could not seem to stop running different scenarios in her head. Sure she knew that Bella was made for her, but that didn't prevent her from dating someone else. Bella may feel the pull slightly, but it didn't consume her the way it did Rose. She did not know if she could withstand the pain of seeing her Isabella in the arms of another. She would have to step up her game and pursue Bella more blatantly. Letting her vampire take over she sprinted off to take her mate only to be stopped by Esme.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Going after my mate," Rosalie stated with a snarl.

"Okay, talk to me. What's going on?" Esme lifted up her hands and looked down, hoping her submissive stance would calm Rose down. It worked and Esme was able to look at Rosalie and prod her to explain further.

"She had a date yesterday." When she saw the sympathy in Esme's eyes she broke down, "I cannot lose her. I don't think I could bear to see her with another. I want her so bad it hurts. I feel like I am being torn in two."

"Was it really a date?"

Rosalie sighed, she knew that she was allowing herself to get worked up. "It wasn't technically a date, at least not from Isabella's perspective. But who knows what happened. Caitlin definitely wants more with her and she is good with Elliot," she added offhandedly.

Then Esme saw Rosalie take in the gravity of the situation. It was almost as if the fight went out of her and the walls were beginning to rebuild. She began to fold in on herself in defeat. Esme knew that the inner demons about this life were starting to set in again. "Maybe it's better this way. Caitlin is human after all."

"Nope, none of that. We have talked about this Rose." Esme gently cupped her hand under Rosalie's chin and waited until their eyes met to continue, "Sweetheart, you are worth this. You deserve to have a mate and you deserve to have a child. Vampirism did not change that. Yes, it is slightly different, but I think it's better. We get to love eternally. We forge bonds that are stronger than any human's. Don't you think that Bella deserves that kind of love?"

Rosalie bit her lip in an uncharacteristic show of vulnerability so Esme pressed on, "Don't you think that Elliot deserves that kind of family?"

That was the key that Rosalie needed to snap out of her depressive spiral. Bella and Elliot deserved an unbreakable love. Humans could not love as strongly or as faithfully. Caitlin could offer right now, but Rose could offer forever. Rose took a breath and smiled at her mother. "Thank you, Esme. You are right."

"Well of course I am. Now let's move to some lighter topics shall we?"

Rose chuckled, "Sure, what would you like to discuss?" She questioned with playfulness.

"Well for starters, I got to meet Elliot yesterday."

Esme went on to discuss her meeting with Bella and the subsequent introduction to Elliot. She practically melted when recounting her meeting with the toddler who had sneakily crept out of his bed to come meet the new visitor. She described how Bella was ever so patient and allowed the toddler to look through some of the colors and furniture for a little while before whisking him back off to bed with promises of sweet dreams. Rose desperately wished she could have been there as well. She wanted nothing more than to help her mate design their home together. She wanted to pretend to be cross with the boy for sneaking out of bed while secretly delighting in his cheekiness. She wanted it all.

Noticing that Rose was about to get caught in another whirl of emotions, Esme went on to discuss the particulars of the house. Bella had built on a lot of land not too far from the Cullen residence. It was surrounded by trees and a small brook and was completely secluded granting the utmost amount of privacy. The house itself was large, but not ostentatious and it had the most breathtaking views.

"I have to say, this house was built for you. She is also my favorite type of client. She has preferences but ultimately trusts my expertise. It will be an exquisite home once we are finished, if I do say so myself."

Rose could picture all of what Esme described and she looked forward to seeing it for herself. She was pulled from her reverie by Esme speaking again, "She is a truly amazing person. I think she is definitely worthy of being your mate."

Rose smiled and knew that her mother was still trying to bolster her sense of self-worth. It was strange to think that within the span of a few hours she went from being in total beast mode and wanting to steal her mate away by force, to not thinking she was worthy, and then back to acceptance of deserving this woman. Esme cocked her head to the side as she observed the myriad emotions cross Rose's face.

Rosalie responded, "I feel like I am on an emotional roller coaster. I feel as though I have no control. And I struggle with that," she admitted somewhat begrudgingly. She scoffed and pouted.

Esme smiled broadly, "It will get better sweetheart. Now I must be off to prepare."

"Prepare for what?"

"Did I not mention?" Esme looked at her with mock surprise. "I invited Bella and Elliot over to the house today to look through some more samples. I thought it would help her with making the final decisions on a few things."

"Esme!"

"Oh don't give me that tone Rose, I told her that you might be stopping by today as well and she seemed just fine with the prospect. In fact I do believe her heart rate picked up and then of course she blushed. Have you noticed how good she smells? "

Rosalie tried to glare but she just couldn't be mad at this woman and she couldn't hide her smile. "I know she has a particularly wonderful smell," she said wistfully. "Well I guess I should run home and get changed."

"Be sure you shower as well, dear, I don't know if you noticed but you have quite a few twigs in your hair."

Rosalie looked a bit sheepish and she ran toward her home. When they moved to the Seattle area she had opted to have a smaller home separate from the family home. She didn't know why but she just wanted a bit of privacy and some time alone. Now she was grateful. There is no way she would be able to look Bella in the eye if she had to tell her that she still lived with her parents. While covens often lived together as a family, she knew humans frowned upon that sort of thing.

She then took care to shower and remove all the remnants of her earlier 'beastie mode'. She opted for a more casual look and pulled her hair back with a tie and pulled on jeans and an untucked oxford. She grabbed her keys and headed to the local coffee shop. While she had no great love for eating of drinking human food, it did her no harm, other than the lack of flavor. She quickly ordered a few coffees, a hot chocolate, and various pastries. When she received her order she set off to her family home, barely containing her excitement at seeing her mate again.

When she arrived back at the family home she was overwhelmed with the scent of her mate. She inhaled deeply and smiled. She then noticed the silver SUV parked in the drive. She took the opportunity to peek inside of the space. It was organized with a basket of small toys in the back along with a bottle of water in the cup holder. She smiled to herself, it appeared as though her mate was tidy. This thought pleased her and messy individuals tended to grate on her nerves. She also appreciated the make and model, while it wasn't a speedster car that she tended to prefer, it was a safe car with added luxury. Her mate was doing very well for herself, but Rosalie still wanted to spoil her. That was her right as mate after all. With one last parting glance, she swiftly strode into the house was met with the sound of giggles.

She raced to the back porch and was met with a vision. Bella was sitting next to Esme with, one leg gracefully pulled up under herself. She was also dressed casually fitted jeans and a warm sweater. She was bending forward when Rose entered and Rose was able to see just a hint of cleavage that made her purr in delight. Then she looked to Bella's left and saw the source of the giggles, Elliot was being chased around the lawn by her favorite brother.

She smiled at the scene and turned back to Bella and Esme while holding up the procured refreshments. "I brought some coffee and scones."

Bella looked up to greet Rose and blushed briefly before while glancing to the chair adjacent to her own. "Thank you, Rosalie."

Rosalie smirked at the response and gracefully slid into the chair. She leaned into Bella's space and said softly, "I also brought a hot chocolate for Elliot, but I understand if you don't want him to have the extra sugar."

Bella practically swooned at the gesture, "That was very thoughtful, I am sure he will love it. Well that is if he ever stops chasing Emmett." The two women turned and watched the 'children' play before Esme pulled their attention again.

Esme and Bella continued on their earlier conversation about fabric and then moved on to other more structural additions to the house. Rose was planning to simply listen in, but both Bella and Esme pulled her into the fold. Bella on more than one occasion asked her to voice her opinion and Rosalie celebrated internally every time. In the middle of the discussion she heard the patter of tiny and somewhat clumsy feet racing toward her. She pretended not to notice and then feigned shock when she was almost tackled by a rambunctious two year old.

"Rosie!" Elliot exclaimed. "Chase me!"

Then he slid off of the blondes lap and ran back out to the yard. Rosalie turned toward Esme and Bella, "If you will excuse me ladies." And then she took off after the boy. She chased the giggling boy for a while before catching him and throwing him up in the air. If she would have looked back at the porch she would have seen the utterly smitten look on her mate's face. Fortunately for Rose, Esme was ever watchful. Rosalie continued the cycle of chasing and tossing for a little while before coaxing the child back to the porch with the promise of hot chocolate. Emmett pouted as losing his 'buddy' but conceded that he needed to get going home, as Kate was waiting for him.

When Rose and Elliot returned he settled in between Esme and his mother and sipped his treat contently. Rosalie smiled at the scene wishing she could take a picture of the moment, but knowing it would perhaps be too awkward at this juncture. Bella took another sip of her coffee before turning and smiling at the blonde.

"So here is what we have so far. What do you think?"

Rosalie poured over the samples and choices made and looked up, "It will be absolutely wonderful. I love it." Then before she lost her nerve she added, "Perhaps you will allow me to see it when it is complete?"

Bella ducked her head briefly and blushed. At this Esme had to stifle a chuckle. These two were so adorable. Dense, but adorable.

"Of course, I would be happy to have you…any time." She looked a bit startled at the addition to the statement, almost as if she couldn't believe she had said it aloud. She bit her lip and then noticed the toddler who was trying valiantly to stay awake. "I should be getting us home. As you can see, it's nap time." Although she indicated that she needed to leave, Rosalie heard the reluctance in her tone. Rosalie celebrated internally.

"Of course, dear, I will walk you out." Esme stood and gestured for Bella to follow her.

Bella looked to Rose, "It was nice seeing you today. Thank you for your input."

Without thinking Rosalie stood and pulled her into an embrace while responding softly in her ear, "The pleasure was all mine, Isabella."

Bella blushed in response and nodded awkwardly before taking Elliot's hand and following Esme through the house.

"Thank you, Esme. For everything." Rosalie heard Bella state before they reached the front door.

"Of course. And I will be sure to put those orders in today. Your house will be feeling like a home in no time."

Rosalie saw Esme come back out to sit with her. "How are you feeling now?"

A giant grin erupted on the blonde's face, "We are making progress."

"You two look good together. You still have quite a bit to sort through, however."

"What do you mean?"

"We chatted a bit before you arrived, and I brought up her plans with Caitlin. She indicated that it was nice to become friends with Elliot's teacher."

Rosalie gave a haughty smirk.

"Before you get a big head, I asked if there was something more. She seemed torn about being attracted to women. Almost as if she felt guilty and was unsure if she could or should."

"But she does seem to react to me?" Rosalie hedged.

"Oh don't misunderstand me, the girl is totally gay. I just think she has suppressed that part of herself for so long that it is taking her a while to come to terms with it. She did almost marry a man." When Esme saw Rose's disheartened slump she placed a gentle hand on her arm, "Don't worry. You'll get your girl. I have a feeling that you'll have the ability to allow her to be the truest form of herself. Ask her out for lunch or coffee this week. Start having these conversations with her yourself."

Rosalie smirked, "I have a few plans."

"Good, now I must be off. I want to get that order in before the end of the day. And don't worry dear, I will be sure to order a steal-reinforced bed frame," she said with a wink before strutting back into the house.


	4. Chapter 4

*A very sincere thank you for all of the reviews! You are such wonderful readers!

**As always, I don't have a beta so the mistakes are my own. AND I don't own Twilight.

Rosalie was excited for Monday morning to roll around. She had spent the rest of her Sunday thinking about her Isabella. She decided that she was going to pursue her little mate in a much more forward manner. She was Rosalie freaking Hale; she needed to start acting like it. Gone was the timid and shy Rose. She was going to come out swinging. With her new found determination urging her on, she arrived to work early and eagerly awaited her mate.

"Good morning, Rose," Megan said as she arrived and stopped in at the director's office, resting against the door frame. "You look way too chipper for a Monday morning. Are you even human?" She questioned with a playful chuckle.

Rosalie smirked at the irony of the statement and looked up to greet her new friend. "I'm just feeling more like myself this morning. How was your weekend?"

The two exchanged pleasant conversation for a short while before Megan made her way to settle in at the front desk. Rosalie began her Monday morning work routine to bide her time until Bella arrived with her child. She was just beginning to get immersed in the details of some curriculum when the sound and smell of her mate roused her. She swiftly stood from her desk and made her way out in the lobby. As soon as Elliott saw Rose heading their way he ran over to greet her pulling his smiling mother along. Rosalie grinned brightly and bent down to give the toddler a hug and then she cupped his cheek, "Good morning, sunshine."

The boy leaned into the affection and grinned back at the blonde. "Hi Rosie!"

Rosalie smiled at him and then stood and pulled his mother into an embrace. Rosalie felt her stiffen a bit in surprise before she relaxed and returned the hug. "Good morning, Isabella," she purred in her ear. She enjoyed the heat and scent that increased with her greeting and took a moment to relish in the feeling before pulling away slowly.

"Good morning, Rosalie. How was your evening last night?"

"It was good. I mostly spent time with the family." She almost said 'my family' but stopped herself at the last moment. This would be Bella's family too and she wanted to include her in all things, even simple phrasing.

Bella smiled sincerely. "Your family, or what I have met of them, seem like wonderful people. This one," she pointed down at the squirming toddler, "absolutely loved your brother!"

Rosalie smirked, "The feeling was mutual."

They shared another smile and then Bella shook herself from the moment, "Well I should be getting Elliot checked in and off to class."

Rosalie reached out gently to touch her arm to garner her attention again before she questioned, "When are you free for lunch this week?"

Bella's eyebrows rose in shock, "Oh, um," she stuttered uncharacteristically, "Um, any day other than Wednesday."

"Perfect, what time should I swing by your office to pick you up today?" Rosalie didn't want to wait any longer; she wanted her mate now, today. Waiting a few hours until lunch already felt like an eternity.

Impossibly, Bella's eyebrows rose even higher and she squeaked out, "um, noon?"

"Perfect, I'll see you then." She then looked down at the toddler and ruffled his hair, "I'm visiting your class this morning. I'll see you soon." Elliot responded with a jump and a clap and then he drug his still gaping mother away and to the check in station. Rosalie watched the pair fondly before turning and walking back into her office.

She was in the middle of some paperwork when Megan popped her head in again. "So, you want to tell me what all that this morning was about?"

Rosalie raised an eyebrow and cocked her head, "What do you mean?"

"Very funny, you know very well I am referring to you and Swan. You seemed very close this morning."

"We are becoming friends. She has been working with my mother on her new house."

"Uh-huh? Alright, dear, you don't have to talk now but I will be watching you," she said with a suspicious glint in her eyes.

Rosalie laughed and stood to walk over to the admin at the door, "Oh Megan, if only there were something to tell. Alas, we all have to be patient." She gently tapped her shoulder and then made her way out of the office and toward the two year old room.

Once she entered the room she took a moment to observe the class. They were huddled together around a large table that was filled with water, bubbles, boats and various water toys. The air was filled with the sounds of splashing, shrieks of delight, and giggles. The two teachers were weaving in and out of the children discussing various things. Caitlin approached Elliot and they worked together on counting the boats and naming the colors. Rosalie smiled in pride when he successfully counted to ten and named all the colors correctly. Caitlin gave him and high five along with verbal praise and then moved on to the next child.

She observed for a few more moments before clearing her throat to make her presence known. Caitlin turned and offered a general greeting while the other teacher came over and invited her to join in. Elliot looked up and begged her to come and play with him first. She happily obliged and then spent the next ten minutes making her way around and working with the kiddos. When she stood to leave all of the children called out farewells and Elliot gave her a big, suds filled, hug. She gave the boy a gentle squeeze and exited the class. She was eternally grateful that she had thought to leave spare clothes at work. It would not do to show up to her lunch date with her mate looking anything less than pristine. She made a few more stops in other classrooms and then headed to her office to change and grab her keys. She said goodbye to Megan and told her she would be taking a bit longer of a lunch.

Megan responded with look that said she wasn't fooling anyone and replied, "Take your time, you work too many hours. I'll call if we need you."

With a wave Rosalie was off to win her mate. She could barely contain her excitement as she got in her car and navigated to Bella's building on the edge of campus. She located the tech company and fortunately found a spot right out front. She put a coin in the meter and walked as quickly as she could inside. She checked the directory and then raced up the stairs to the top floor. Bella's assistant stood watch outside of the office door and questioned Rosalie upon her arrival.

"Do you have an appointment?" The assistant with a baby face asked cheerfully.

"I am here to take Ms. Swan to lunch." Rosalie stated firmly, but not impolitely.

The boy looked up sharply at Rosalie stunned. "As in a date? But Bella doesn't date. Is she gay?" He fired of in quick succession.

Rosalie gave him a piercing glare, "I don't believe that is really any of your business. Would you mind?" She gestured to Bella's door.

"Oh, sorry." The boy blushed, picked up the phone, and dialed. When it connected he stated, "Ms. Swan, you uh, lunch date, I mean appointment, or something is here." The boy looked visible scared by his continued blundering and apologized to Bella when she opened the door.

"It's okay Mike." She then turned away and made eye contact with the blonde, "Hello Rosalie." Rosalie smiled in turn.

"Hello Isabella, are you ready?" Rosalie extended her arm and Bella stepped forward. Rosalie placed her hand in the small of her mate's lower back and led her from the building. She relished in the opportunity to be in contact with her mate and she loved the fact that her mate did not seem to be bothered by the possessive gesture. She smiled and kept her hand firmly in place until they were out of the building. When they reached the car, Rosalie maintained her hold but used her other hand to open the passenger door and she gently helped the brunette into the vehicle. When she got in on the driver's side she looked to her and smiled.

"I was thinking of going to this little bistro just off of campus. It's a quaint little place that I think you will like."

"That sounds lovely."

Rosalie started the car and fought the urge to reach out and reestablish contact. She opted to start a conversation instead. "So, how was your morning?"

"It was pretty boring. Monday mornings are usually spent dealing with emails and having start of week meetings. How was yours?"

Rosalie recounted her morning with Elliot and Bella was grinning when she got to the part about the wet hug. She laughed and said without thinking, "It's hard to imagine you looking anything less than perfect."

Rosalie grinned impishly in delight before raising an eyebrow and looking briefly at the brunette, "Perfect, really? That's high praise coming from someone who looks as you do," she flirted unashamedly.

Rosalie watched the flush on Bella journey from the tips of her ears, to her collar bone, all the way until it was unfortunately covered by the top of her blouse. Her eyes traveled back up to meet Bella's and she smirked at her handiwork. Bella stuttered in response but was saved from having to speak by their arrival at the restaurant. Rosalie quickly exited and opened the door for Bella. When Bella was standing, Rose shut the door and her hand took up its place in the small of her mate's back. She led them into the bistro allowing Bella a few moments of silence to compose herself.

Once they were seated and their drinks were ordered, they looked over their menus. Rosalie really didn't care what she ordered as it would all taste relatively bland to her, but she had done her research and knew what humans liked here. She interrupted Bella's perusal gently, "Do you see anything that you would like?"

"Everything looks good, do you have any suggestions?"

"I think I know what you would like."

Bella looked at her expectantly and Rosalie just grinned and signaled the waiter. When he arrived she ordered for both of them and then returned her gaze to Bella. "Anything else?"

Bella flushed at shook her head. Rosalie smiled and said with a shrug, "I figured it would save us a bit of time if I just ordered for the two of us. I didn't want you to be late getting back." In all honestly, Rosalie wasn't planning on ordering for Bella but when she noticed the way the waiter's eyes lingered during their drink orders she took the opportunity to assert her claim.

"I don't mind," Bella said softly, "Actually it was nice to not have to think about it." Then she added, "thank you."

"It was my pleasure, Isabella," Rosalie grinned and then continued, "So, what made you decide to move to Seattle?"

While their food was being prepared Rosalie took the opportunity to try and learn more about her mate. She learned after Bella's parents divorced she decided to stay with her dad, in Forks, as her mother had difficulty even taking care of herself. During high school she excelled in photography but knew she wanted something more substantial for a career. She went to college in the bay area pursuing both photography and marketing. While there, she racked up various internship opportunities and was offered her first job. Rosalie was very impressed at how motivated her little mate was.

Bella finished her short narrative with a, "I wanted Elliot and I to be closer to family, so I applied and got a job here. It's nice to be able to go up to Forks for quick weekend trips again." Rosalie knew there was a bit more to the story. In fact, Elliot's father was like a big gaping hole. But she didn't push for details. This was her first time alone with Bella. She needed to prove herself.

When there food arrived, Bella turned the tables, "Can you tell me about your family? I must admit, I am a bit jealous. As an only child, I always wished I had a bigger family."

Rosalie chuckled and started to fill Bella in on her family members. She was careful about the details she told. While her coven had developed the perfect backstory, she did not want to tell her mate a fabrication, she wanted to be as honest as possible. So instead of giving her the 'foster child' bit, she simply said that while there was no genetic similarity, they were family and had been together for a long time. Bella, in turn, was a great listener. She paid rapt attention and asked small probing questions that showed genuine interest without pushing too far.

They continued their conversation until their food was gone and the waiter returned with the check. Rose quickly took the offered item and placed her card in the slot and returned it to the waiter without a glance. Bella began to object, but Rosalie raised her hand.

"Nope, I invited you. Thus I get to pay."

Bella narrowed her eyes in response, "Alright, but I get to pay next time."

Rosalie grinned in response. Her mate wanted there to be a next time. Of course there was no way that she would let her mate pay, so she shrugged her shoulders and responded playfully, "You can certainly try." Bella pouted in response and Rosalie cooed internally.

"I guess I should be getting you back."

Bella sighed, "Unfortunately, I have a meeting this afternoon with a potential client that I need to spend a bit more time prepping for. But I had a really nice time."

"I did as well. We will have to do it again soon."

"Definitely," Bella responded with a small nod and a half smile.

"Shall we?" Rosalie said and she stood and held her arm out for Bella. Bella quickly followed and Rosalie led her out to the car and helped her in again. They drove back in comfortable silence. When they arrived at Bella's company, Rosalie opened her door and walked the brunette back to her office, despite the brunette's protest. Rosalie wanted more time with her mate and she was going to take any and all opportunity to establish physical contact. So when they arrived at Bella's office Rosalie leaned in for a hug and took a risk a placed a chaste kiss on her cheek before leaving with a wave and saying, "See you soon, Isabella."

The rest of the week passed quickly and Rosalie delighted in the memories she had of her and her mate at lunch. Whenever she would see Bella at drop off or pick up she would greet her with a hug and a brief kiss on the cheek. Bella would always respond in a blush and Rosalie would savor the moment. Rosalie was a bit disappointed when she learned that Bella would be unavailable for any more lunch dates that week. But Bella had snagged a big client and was busy with preparations. Rosalie was proud of her little mate and so on Friday afternoon when she came in to pick up Elliot; Rosalie stopped her to discuss the topic of celebrating.

"I think that we need to celebrate you landing that big client this weekend."

Bella smiled and lowered her head at the praise. "While I would love to take you up on the offer, I was going to work on the house with Esme this weekend. It is not supposed to rain, and I think I need to take advantage of my window to do some outside work as well. Maybe next weekend?"

Not one for missing out on time with her mate Rosalie countered, "How about I come and help you?"

"You don't have to do that Rose." Rosalie smiled at the nickname and then raised an eyebrow at her.

"Nonsense, I am happy to lend my services." At Bella's reluctant nod she continued, "Then it is settled. I will come along with Esme."

Bella gave an exaggerated sigh, "If you must," she stated with mock defeat.

"Perfect." Rosalie leaned down and gave Bella a quick peck on the cheek and left her mate to pick up Elliot.

The next day arrived quickly and Rosalie was practically buzzing with excitement. "Hurry Esme, we don't want to be late!" She shouted up the stairs.

Esme descended shortly thereafter with a raised brow, "Seriously, Rose? You are so jumpy I am beginning to think you are Alice." Rosalie scowled in response.

They left the residence and were only in the car for a short while before they turned into Bella's property. Rosalie took a moment to enjoy the house and the scenic vista before her. "Wow," she turned in wonder toward Esme.

"I told you. It was as if this was built just for you. I guess in a way, it was."

Rosalie raked her eyes over the property before zeroing in on her mate working in the front garden. Her hair was swept back in a messy bun and she was wearing a lose v-neck and a pair of tight work out capris. She looked up and waved at the approaching vampires.

"Hi Ladies."

Rosalie sauntered up and greeting Bella with a warm embrace. Before she could extend the greeting, Esme interrupted, "Bella, I told you to wait until we got here to get started."

"I know, but Elliot woke up early so we came out to burn off some of his energy." As she said this, the toddler burst forth from the garage with a pail of child-sized garden tools in tow.

"Esme! Rosie!" He exclaimed in delight. He ran toward them with and when he got close enough he dropped the pail and leapt into Rose's arms. She exchanged an equally enthusiastic greeting before setting him back on the ground and helping him collect the toys that had fallen from the bucket in his haste.

Bella looked on fondly before turning to Esme, "So, I just got started on weeding, but didn't want to get too committed to any task before you arrived."

"That's perfect, dear. We really just want to clear enough away so we can get a vision and then lay the basic plan out. Then we will hire out the main work. How about you and I tackle the north side and Rose and Elliot can work on the main walk?"

Rosalie seemed a bit put off when Esme suggested they split up, but when she noticed a certain gleam in Esme's eye she didn't voice her discontent. She knew her mother must have a good reason for her suggestion so she went along with the plan. Plus she knew that instead of working, she would likely just end up playing with Elliot and she would never complain about the chance to engage with her child.

"Sounds good Esme. As long as you don't mind watching out for Elliot, Rose?"

"Not at all. I love spending time with him." Bella smiled gratefully at the response and then turned to head off to what she thought was the north side of the house.

Esme chuckled and called Bella back, "The north side is this way dear," she pointed in the opposite direction of where Bella had been headed.

Bella blushed and grimaced, "I've always been awful at directions."

Esme chuckled and led Bella away. When they were out of human hearing range she began to speak again, "I was hoping I could talk to you a bit today."

Rosalie tried valiantly to give her mother and mate some privacy but she couldn't help but hear what unfolded. She heard Bella respond, "Of course, Esme."

"I've just noticed that you and Rose seem pretty close."

Rosalie could smell Bella's blush and smirked. "Yes, we went to lunch on Monday. I would say we are on our way to becoming friends."

"Just friends?" Rose could hear the playful glint in Esme's tone and listened intently for a response.

"Um, I don't know. Can I be completely honest with you? I mean I know that you are her mother and this may put you in an uncomfortable spot and…"

"It's okay dear, please, you can talk to me about anything."

"Okay, I loved Elliot's father. His name was Jacob; I don't know if I told you that," she trailed off briefly before continuing, "He was my best friend. He was my first boyfriend, well my first everything." Rosalie cringed and fought the snarl that she desperately wanted to release. Bella continued on, oblivious to the fact that Rose could hear, "I thought I loved him because he made me feel safe, but I think it was merely because he was a safe choice. I never felt a strong passion for him. I didn't know it then, but now, something is different. Maybe I am different? Ug…" she let out a puff of air and then said in a quiet voice, "I don't know how to describe this."

"Just take your time, I can tell this is important." Rosalie could imagine that Esme was being the epitome of the perfect mother in this moment. She knew that Esme would be giving Bella her full attention and was likely seeking out some way to physically soothe the young woman. Rose smiled at the thought of her mate and Esme. From their brief conversation about Bella's mother, Rose was able to glean that Renee, while loving in her own way, was rather neglectful. Rosalie was thrilled that Bella was getting the family she deserved; the mother she deserved in Esme. She also knew that Esme already loved the brunette, and was itching to establish a closer relationship.

"It's just I've always felt the need to be in control, I never wanted to allow anyone to control my decisions or my future." Rosalie heard Bella begin again after a short pause. "And Jacob was always so respectful. He never assumed anything or took control. I always had all of the cards, and I always made all of the decisions. To be honest, it was exhausting. But I think if he ever acted possessive or controlling I would have hated him for it. I know I sound awful don't I?"

"No, you don't. It takes an enormous amount of trust to allow someone else to impact your life. Perhaps Jacob was not someone you were ready to trust like that."

"I think you're right. I mean, Jacob was my best friend and I loved him dearly, but I never wanted him to impact me. I always felt the need to keep total autonomy. And when I try to picture myself with another man, I feel the same. I used to think it was simply because I wasn't over Jacob."

"And now?" Esme questioned lightly.

"But now that I think about it, I actually find those things attractive, but…but only if I think of a woman being that way with me." Rosalie had to stop herself from shouting for joy at the declaration. But she schooled herself and continued to play with Elliot, grinning broadly. Then she heard her mate question, "Am I crazy?"

"Not at all dear. That is completely normal. You are allowed to find different things attractive in men and women just as you are allowed to be attracted to men and women."

There was a brief pause and then Rosalie heard Esme's voice again, "I am assuming these feeling were stirred up because of Rose, perhaps?"

Rosalie could hear Bella smack, what she assumed to be, her forehead with her hand before she heard a whispered, "yes."

Rosalie decided that she couldn't eavesdrop any longer. While she loved learning that Bella likely enjoyed her possessiveness, she felt a bit ashamed that she learned this without her mate's knowledge. So she convinced Elliot to take a stroll to the brook, which was out of hearing range, to play. This is where Bella found them a short while later. When they arrived, Rosalie looked over Bella's features carefully. When she was assured that Bella was doing alright she gave her a small smile. Elliot jumped up from his place at Rosalie's side and pulled his mother to him. "Come play, mommy!"

The young boy practically pulled Bella into Rosalie's lap to play with them and Rosalie smirked at her mate, "Well hello, Isabella." Bella's blush filled her face and chest and she proceeded to move slightly away from Rose and into her own space.

Elliot oblivious to any type of tension proceeded to show his mother how he was learning to skip rocks along the surface of the water. He obviously couldn't yet manage the skip, but he painstaking scoured the rocks on the bank to find a smooth stone, as Rosalie had shown him, and would try to flick it across the water. It usually plunked in and sank immediately, but he would beam and Bella and Rose would clap and grin broadly. They continued for a short while before Elliot requested lunch. So the trio made their way back to the house. On the walk back, as Elliot ran ahead, Bella reached out and touched Rosalie's arm tenderly.

Rose turned with an inquisitive look and Bella closed her eyes and took a deep breath before speaking, "Esme said that she would stay in the house and watch for Elliot during his nap this afternoon. I was wondering if maybe, you would join me for a walk. Maybe we can talk?"

Rosalie smiled gently, this was the first time her mate had sought out time with her. It was also the first time that Bella had initiated physical contact. She savored the moment. "I would love nothing more, Isabella."


	5. Chapter 5

*So sorry for the delay! You guys are so awesome and patient! This is a pretty short chapter; I wrestled with it big time. I will hopefully have another update soon.

**As always, I don't have a beta so the mistakes are my own. AND I don't own Twilight.

Rosalie gently took Bella's hand as they made their way out of the house. She smiled and asked, "Do you mind?" Bella shook her head and bit her lip. Rosalie desperately wanted to kiss her, but settled for interlacing their fingers. It boded well for their looming conversation that Bella did not shy away from the intimate gesture.

After they had been walking for a short distance, Bella looked up to Rose and said, "So, I wanted to talk with you."

Rosalie smirked in response, her mate was adorable when she was nervous. "Yes, Isabella. What did you want to talk about?" She said playing along.

Bella stopped walking and gestured to the overturned log on the ground. "Do you mind if we sit? I thought I would be more comfortable with all of this while walking but now…" she trailed of nervously and looked up at Rose with a somewhat pleading expression.

"Oh course." Rose smiled gently and gave her hand a small squeeze. She did not like her mate being distressed, and she especially did not like her mate being distressed when it was in regards to her.

As they sat down Bella took her hand back and placed both of her hands demurely in her lap atop crossed legs. Rose was a bit miffed by the lack of contact but consoled herself but noting that now she could fully look at Bella while they were talking. She waiting patiently, and then Bella began.

"So, is it safe to assume that you are interested in me?" Bella looked up at Rose with a mixture of hope, longing and something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Yes, Isabella, I am very interested in you." Rosalie smirked when her words caused Bella to flush.

Bella stuttered for a moment and then bit her lip and looked down for a brief moment. When she reestablished eye contact she continued, "I had thought so, but I just wanted to be clear or the rest of what I will say would be embarrassing." She took another steading breath and looked deeply at Rose, "I am interested too." Rosalie thought her heart would burst but then was quickly brought down by, "But…"

Bella looked down again, "Look I don't know what exactly you are wanting out of this," she said gesturing between the two of them, "but I have never done this before. I have only been with one person in my entire life, and he was a man. And you are definitely not a man," she said as she raked her eyes over Rose's form.

Rosalie almost purred in pleasure, but, in an attempt to keep the lines of communication open, quickly asked, "So are you having trouble with the thought of being with a woman, or me in particular?"

"I actually just talked to Esme about this." Rosalie felt a bit of shame for overhearing part of that conversation, but continued to listen to Bella intently. "I don't have a problem with being interested in a woman, but I have literally zero experience. I don't even know if I could date another man. Everything with," she trailed off in thought and then looked to Rosalie pleadingly, "I'm sorry, this is just a mess. I know that if we continue this I will have to tell you about Jacob," she whispered his name, "but I am not ready for that right now."

"Bella," Rosalie pleaded while reaching out to take both of her hands in a tender hold. "I don't want to force you to discuss anything you are not ready for. You can decide when and what you share. I want to know everything about you, but I can wait." She gently squeezed her hands in a quiet gesture of affection and then withdrew.

When Bella smiled, Rosalie smirked and teased, "So you were saying that you were interested?"

Bella flushed, "Yes, right. I guess I just don't know what you want with me."

"Let me make one thing clear Isabella, I am not interested in something casual or a fling. I am willing to go slow, however." She tried to allow her tone convey her seriousness. She then reached over and gently cradled her cheek, "I want you to give us a chance." She took a moment to let her words sink in and then she pulled her hand away.

Bella let out a puff of air and shook her head, "To be honest. That scares me." Then as she saw the effect of her words she quickly explained, "Sorry, that's not exactly what I meant. You say all that and it should scare me. I mean we barely know each other, and yet it seems as though. Ugh, I don't know." She trailed off looking contemplative.

"What Bella, please, you can talk to me."

Sighing Bella responded, "I don't know how to word this. But it seems as though you aren't worried at all. You say you want me. How can you know that?"

Rosalie knew that her little mate was struggling. While Rosalie knew that they were destined to be together, Bella didn't have that ability. She likely felt the pull, but without an explanation as to what was happening, it would feel as though she had no control over her own emotions. Rosalie understood why Bella was scared, she just hoped that they would be able to talk through it before the fear caused Bella to leave. She gently took her face in her hands again and said, "What has you so afraid, Bella?"

"I know I can trust you. And that is honestly part of the problem. Why is it that I feel so comfortable trusting you? We've hung out once and I have a child to consider. And yet I find myself, I don't know. I think this is just a bit much for me." She gestured to the air around her as she said this, showing Rose how helpless she felt.

Rosalie was in pain. She knew that in order to understand all that was going on, she would have to tell Bella the truth about herself. But she feared that Bella would run away. So she decided to try a different tactic.

"Do you believe in fate, Bella?"

Bella stared away after the question and seemed to be lost in herself. Rosalie left her to her musings for a few moments, before touching her shoulder softly to gain her attention. "Hey," she said gently once Bella refocused on her, "Where did you go?"

Bella shook her head slightly, "I'm sorry Rose, I was just remembering the last time I was asked that question."

Rosalie had to fight back the flare of jealousy at being reminded that Jacob had these moments with her as well. She reigned herself in and nodded gently, hoping that Bella would continue.

"My," she paused, "Jacob, asked me that question."

When Rosalie noticed that Bella wasn't going to continue she encouraged her with a tilt of her head, "and?" she stated in almost a whisper.

"And, I was unsure what I believed in. He was of the belief that you make your own destiny. He wanted us to make our own choices, and not be driven by some cosmic power." Bella looked up to Rose briefly before uttering under her breath, "Of course, _he_ had a bit more information to go on at the time."

Rosalie didn't let on that she heard the additional statement but pondered its meaning. Her little mate was a bundle of mysteries and she felt as though once she started to unravel one, ten more replaced it. She decided to think on this later and returned to their earlier train of thought, "So, what do you think now?"

Bella looked up into Rosalie's eyes and searched. Once she seemingly found what she was looking for, she said softly, "I find myself wanting to believe."

Rosalie could deal with that. She allowed her natural confidence to fill her before she stated, "Let me take you on a date tonight. We don't have to jump into anything too heavy, let's start slow. We will just let things progress. Okay?"

Bella seemed a bit startled and was about to answer when her phone chimed. She looked up to Rose with an apologetic expression, "Sorry, it may be Esme." She took her phone out of her pocket, and the name "Caitlin" was on the screen. Rosalie was seething. Even when she had her mate in a secluded spot and was just about to hear what she assumed was affirmation of their date; Caitlin had to pry her way in. To Bella's credit, she didn't unlock or read the message, she simply turned back to Rose and shrugged sheepishly, "Not Esme, I'm sorry about that."

Rosalie couldn't help herself, "Is that something that I need to be worried about?"

Bella looked shocked, "Wait, what?"

Rosalie pinched the bridge of her nose and squeezed her eyes shut for a brief moment. She inhaled the scent of her mate to calm herself before she began to respond, "Bella, I want a relationship with you. And I know that I said I would go slowly, but I will not share you." She gestured to the phone that was now back in Bella's pocket, "So I am asking if that is something I need to be worried about."

"Caitlin? You think Caitlin and I…" she looked up to Rose with her brows furrowed. Rosalie almost cooed at the adorable expression but quickly remembered what they were discussing. Rosalie didn't respond verbally but lifted her eyebrow and cocked her head. Bella got the intended message and spoke almost timidly, "Rose, you know that Caitlin has a boyfriend right?"

This information completely floored the blonde and she quickly rifled through all of the information she had about the woman. She wondered if maybe she was jealous for no reason at all, but then she remembered the flirting and the deliberate provoking. She knew a threat when she saw one. Thus, she knew that Caitlin was interested in Bella. So she hedged lightly, "Is that what she told you?"

Bella looked confused again, and Rosalie allowed herself a small smile at the expression. "No, but I mean she posted a picture of her and another guy. And they certainly looked coupley?" Bella gestured while trying to explain.

Rosalie merely chuckled, "Bella, please don't take this the wrong way, but you are adorably clueless. I mean this in the nicest way, but how in the world did you figure out that _I_ was interested."

Bella flushed and mumbled, "I was curious about the cheek kissing, but I wasn't convinced until Esme hinted, rather strongly. As in she said, 'Rose is interested in being more than friends.'"

Rosalie outright laughed at the confession. "This makes far more sense." She looked to her mate with a happy expression. Then she schooled herself and said, "Darling, Caitlin is interested. So if that is something you want to pursue…" she trailed off and looked at Bella expectantly.

Bella cut in quickly, "Oh no. Sorry, that is not what I meant to imply. I am not interested in Caitlin. And I'll be honest I don't think that she is interested in me, but I'm not that kind of girl. I obviously am flailing trying to handle one thing, there is no way I could handle two."

Rose chuckled, and then said, "So…"

"So, what?"

"I believe I asked you on a date, Isabella."

Bella slapped her forehead with her hand and looked at Rose sheepishly. "I would like that." Then apparently get caught up in the embarrassment she added quickly, "But I totally understand if you want to back out now that you know how awkward I can be."

Rosalie cradled her face in her hands and leaned forward slowly. She could not stop herself. Her mate looked too precious to stay away from. She noted that Bella looked to her lips and took that as confirmation to continue. She gently pressed her lips onto her mates. In that moment, nothing else mattered. Rosalie, felt whole. With the smallest caress of the lips she felt the mating pull deepen and strengthen. She pulled away and rested her forehead on Bella's while gently caressing her thumbs. She looked in Bella's eyes as they fluttered open and tried to pour in every ounce of love that she felt.

"Wow." Bella whispered as Rosalie pulled away.

Rosalie smirked and stood and held out her hand. "Come on let's head back."

Bella took the extended hand and Rose intertwined their fingers. As they headed back to the house Rose said softly, "I know there is still much to be resolved between us. But please, Isabella, let me show you what our life could look like together." Rosalie was hesitant to declare so much so early, but it felt right.

Bella smiled slightly and responded, "Okay."

Rosalie smiled broadly and swooped down and kissed Bella again. It was just a brief peck on the lips but it spoke volumes. She grinned at the flush the spread and Bella's face and neck and inhaled the wonderful scent. This was going to work out. She was finally getting everything she ever wanted and more.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 ***Thank you for all of your reviews, favs, and follows!**

 ****Things are beginning to really progress now. Also, I'll be honest, I don't have kids, so some things may be a stretch. BUT my (unfortunately straight) friend has an adorable son who I use as inspiration for Elliot. And I have seen him do the things described in this chapter** **J**

 *****As always, I don't have a beta so the mistakes are my own. AND I don't own Twilight.**

When Rosalie and Bella returned they spent the next hour either following Esme's orders or playing with Elliot. Rose was in heaven, she had never felt this at peace or calm. Esme noticed as much and pulled her aside to speak with her while Bella and her son were in the other room.

"You look so happy, Rose. I am beyond thrilled for you right now." Esme could not contain her excitement and pulled the blonde into a tight hug and whispered in her ear, "I love you so much."

Rosalie's eyes misted in response, but she sighed and said, "We still have a long way to go. There is so much to talk about."

"Yes, but you are on the road. And you will walk it together. Remember she is your mate. These things work differently for us. Things will progress faster and with far more strength. This is going to work out Rose, you have to allow yourself to be happy."

Rosalie gave her a genuine smile, "I am happy."

"Good. So what is on the agenda for this evening?"

Rosalie chuckled, "I have an idea, would you be willing to stay here after Elliot goes to bed?"

"Of course, you never have to ask me that! I love that little boy and his mother. Do you want to leave earlier, I am happy to watch him now and we are pretty much finished here."

"No, look at them." Rosalie gazed fondly at the pair. Elliot was curled into his mother's lap while she was gently stroking his curls and reading to him. "I don't want to disturb this, his time at this age is so precious."

Esme nodded in understanding and smiled. She then nudged Rose and gestured with her head toward the pair, "Go join them." Then she spoke a bit louder to get Bella's attention, "I'm going to run a quick errand, Bella. Be a dear and keep Rose out of trouble for me?"

Bella chuckled while Rose sent a scowl toward her mother. Esme playfully swatted her arm and let herself out with a wave. Rose cocked her head and then joined the pair on the ground. Bella looked at her playfully and was about to say something when she was interrupted by Elliot exclaiming, "Play outside!"

Bella lifted her brows and looked to Rosalie to see if she minded the activity. Rosalie looked to the little boy and melted at how much hope and excitement shone in his eyes. Without thinking she suggested, "There is a really great park nearby that I think you would love."

If possible, Elliot's eyes shone brighter and her exclaimed, "Park?!" Can we go to park?!"

Rosalie realized her mistake and looked to Bella sheepishly while mouthing, 'I'm so sorry.'

Bella gave her an understanding nod shrugged her shoulders. She then turned to the jumping two year old while pretending to ponder the suggestion thoroughly. Then her eyes twinkled in amusement as she said with cheer, "Alright, let's go!" Elliot whooped in response and tumbled out of his mother's lap and ran toward the garage.

Bella grabbed Elliot's bag and quickly grabbed a few items before she and Rosalie followed the rambunctious toddler. Once in the car Rosalie directed Bella toward the park. The air was filled with nervous tension at the start of the drive. Rosalie, wanted to reach out and make physical contact with her mate, but she was still unsure as to what Bella would permit in front of Elliot. As if reading her thoughts, Bella reached over and gave her hand a gentle squeeze before withdrawing her hand and stating softly, "He's not quite old enough to understand, you don't have to be nervous in front of him." Rosalie sighed in relief and reestablished contact moved their now-joined hands to Bella's lap.

A short while later Rosalie had Bella pull off and park in a gravel lot. They walked through a narrow trail and in the clearing lay a large and quite lavish playground. When they arrived at the park Elliot's eyes grew large and his face erupted in cheer. "Park! Go play!" Bella and Rosalie chuckled and the child quickly untangle his hand from Bella's so he could race to the playground. Bella watched him carefully for a few moments before stating, "This park is amazing. But however did you find it? It's completely tucked away."

Rose smirked, "Esme designed it. This is actually on our family's property."

"Oh." Bella said with confusion.

Rosalie knew that the brunette was itching with curiosity. She took pity on her mate and nudged her playfully. "Ask away."

Bella flushed but proceeded to ask, "Why?"

"I don't honestly know that one. One day her and my sister got it in their heads that this would be a fun venture. I didn't even know about it until I came across it in one of her brochures. When I questioned her she just responded that 'we all need a little whimsy'."

"Huh. Your mother is a very interesting woman."

"That she is." Rosalie looked down to her mate and smiled.

"Should we let her know that we are here?"

"Don't worry, I'll text and give her an update."

She watched as Bella's eyes took on a playful glint and the brunette asked cheekily, "So how often do _you_ come to play?"

Rosalie scoffed, looked at her little mate mischievously, and then purred out seductively, "Do you really want to rile me, Isabella?"

Bella's eyes widened and she swallowed thickly.

"I'll give you a three second head start, I suggest you run."

Bella shook herself out of her trance and took off. Elliot, noticing the new game, quickly joined in with Rose while they chased the brunette around the playground. Bella veered toward the grassy hill and tried to maintain her lead. When they reached a large expanse at the top of the hill Rose swiftly overtook her and gently tackled her to the soft earth beneath them. Elliot quickly dove on top and immediately started tickling his mother while giggling. She responded with shrieks and peals of laughter. Rosalie was in heaven. Bella soon got her revenge; however, as she whispered conspiratorially in her son's ear, "I think Rosie needs a tickle too."

When Rose heard this she laughed and sprinted away from the pair. When she was a few yards away she taunted, "You will have to catch me first." She watched as the two took pursuit before leading them on a chase. She was somewhat surprised at how fast Elliot was able to run. He seemed to be faster and more agile than he was just the week prior. She was amazed at how quickly children developed and changed. It also served to remind her that she needed to make sure that she and Bella took every moment possible to enjoy and savor his childhood. With that last thought, she let the little boy catch her and tackle her to the ground. She made sure to protect him in the fall and laughed freely when he began to tickle her.

"I got you Rosie!" Elliot pulled himself into the sitting position and grinned down at prone blonde. His chest puffed up in pride and she tousled his soft curls gently.

"You were so fast! I didn't think anyone could catch me."

Elliot then lurched forward and gave her a large hug. As he pulled away, mere inches from her face, he said, "Eskimo?"

Rose cooed, and gently lifted her head slightly to rub her nose against his. He then leapt off and raced back to the equipment. Bella, having seen the encounter, smiled gently and then sat herself down on the grass next to the blonde. Rosalie sat up and rested her hand just behind Bella so when she shifted her weight the two were leaning on one another.

"You're really good with him." Bella said after a few moments of silence.

Rosalie looked to her mate and noticed that while she was focused on watching her son, she was still engaged with Rosalie. "He is so precious."

Bella hummed in agreement. "He has become quite attached to you. I worry some about how we will affect him if…" she trailed off as if unwilling to continue on with the thought.

"I promise that you will never have to worry about that, Isabella," she waited until Bella looked at her, "Do you trust me?"

Bella searched the amber eyes in front of her and then whispered, "Yes."

Rosalie smiled genuinely and continued, "I promise that I will never hurt you or Elliot. I know that we have a long way to go, but please trust that I care."

Bella nodded in response and then turned back to watching her son. They sat in that position in peaceful silence basking in each other while also loving the sight of the little boy so filled with mirth. After watching their child for a while, Rosalie noticed that it was getting late, so she shifted and asked softly, "May I take the two of you to dinner?"

"As in the date?" Bella asked slightly confused.

"Oh no, Isabella, our date will be after Elliot goes to bed. I simply want to spend more time with the two of you and I know he is likely getting hungry." She said while tilting her head in the toddler's direction.

Bella chuckled, "He is hungry all the time these days. I thought his previous growth spurts were bad, but this one is definitely the most intense."

"So, where does he like to eat?"

"Surprisingly, he isn't a picky eater. He will eat just about anything and everything."

"Even sushi," She nudged playfully.

"He LOVES sushi." Rosalie raised her eyes in surprise. She knew from looking over her file that the boy would usually eat whatever was prepared for him, but those meals were catered for children. "I know it's crazy."

When Rosalie got over her shock she shrugged and said, "Sushi it is."

Bella laughed light-heartedly and she said, "Okay, we better get going then. You wrangle the two year old and I will carry his bag to the car."

Rosalie felt a bit surreal in that moment. Bella was so casual about asking her to get her son as if this was something they did every day. Rosalie couldn't get over how much like a family she felt with the two already. It was as if Rose had been with them the entire time; she was so seamlessly incorporated into their day to day motions. As a result, she had never felt so light, so whole. Esme was right, things were progressing faster than she anticipated. She only hoped that they would continue in this manner. She breathed in a large breath and closed her eyes for just a moment taking her time to savor the feeling. When she opened them she went down to the park and coaxed the boy from the jungle gym.

"Come on sweetheart, we are going to go get something to eat."

He happily took her hand at the promise of food and they both made their way back to the car at the boy's hurried pace. Bella took over when they arrived by the driver's side of the car and got the child safely strapped to his seat. She was startled when she turned around and Rose was standing there with her hand outstretched. When Bella cocked her head in confusion she said simply, "The keys, Isabella."

Bella looked at her curiously but handed over her keys with a shrug of her shoulders. Rosalie smirked; she liked that her little mate was willing to be submissive to her. She quickly entered the driver's seat and adjusted the seat and mirrors to account for her taller stature. Then she started the car and appreciated the purr of the engine before driving her mate and child to the destination she had in mind.

A short drive later they arrived at an upscale restaurant situated along the harbor. She got out of the car and removed Elliot from his seat. He immediately took her hand once she placed him on the ground and she smiled. Bella joined them in front of the car and Rosalie placed her free hand in the small of Bella's lower back and she led the two of them to the entrance.

They were seated in the outdoor patio overlooking the water. Elliot was entranced by the seals and otters and happily sang songs to them while the two women ordered and waited for the food to arrive. They engaged in light conversation but mostly the time was spent in happy silence. When the food arrived Elliot dove right in. Rose had to stifle a chuckle and Bella made eyes are her from across the table, "See, I told you."

"I know you did. But it is one thing to hear of a two year old eating sushi, it is quite another to see it." She responded while gesturing to the boy. Her eyes widened impossibly further when she saw him place a healthy amount of wasabi on the roll before eating it with no issue.

"I know," Bella waved airily, "It baffles me."

They finished off the rest of their meal and Rose once again took charge when the bill arrived. Bella valiantly tried to pay but Rosalie was swifter. "Rose, you agreed that I could pay next time."

"Oh Isabella, I said that you could _try_."

Bella narrowed her eyes, "This is not the end of this conversation."

Rosalie merely smirked haughtily and then tilted her head, "I should get you back. He looks ready to fall asleep at the table." She then swooped in to pick up the child and then stretched her hand to help Bella from her chair. Elliot clung to her like a koala and nuzzled his head into her neck. She squeezed him gently and then looked to smile at Bella. When she met Bella's eyes she saw something new. Bella was looking at her with the usual, kindness and caring, but now she was also looked at her with love. It was if seeing Elliot and Rosalie in such a sweet embrace was the last piece of the puzzle for the brunette. Rosalie's place had clicked in her heart. Rosalie knew that it would be too soon to hope that Bella would understand what just happened, but she also knew that she was one step closer. Rosalie's beast purred in delight. Isabella would soon be hers.

Getting caught up in those emotions, Rosalie leaned down and cupped Bella's chin with her free hand. She brought their faces close and she gently kissed her mate's lips. She reluctantly pulled away and then led her family to the car. On the ride back home, Rosalie asked, "I know it has been a long day, but I still want to take you out this evening. I understand, however, if you need to rest."

Bella looked over to Rose and smiled kindly, "I appreciate your thoughtfulness, but I am feeling perfectly fine and I want to go out with you tonight."

Rosalie purred in delight and she grinned down at the brunette, "Good," she said succinctly.

They arrived shortly thereafter and Rosalie noticed that her car was there and made a mental note to thank Alice. Bella seemed a bit confused at first but simply accepted that there were things that she didn't need to understand just yet. Plus she had a very sleepy toddler to get to bed. Rose helped get Elliot from the car and placed him in Bella's arms. She pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead and whispered, "Sweet dreams, little love." Elliot stirred in response and reached out to give the blonde a tired hug before resting his head back on his mother's shoulder.

Rosalie then looked to Bella and said, "Esme and I will be back at eight. Should that be enough time?"

"Oh yes, he usually goes down really quickly."

"Okay, wear something comfortable." She said as she trailed her eyes down and up Bella's body.

Bella flushed from the attention, "Will you tell me what we will be doing?"

"Nope, it's a surprise." Bella pouted and Rosalie grinned and kissed her gently, effectively wiping away all traces of the pout. "See you soon." She pulled away and then waved goodbye.

At exactly eight, Rosalie knocked gently on Bella's front door. She didn't have to wait long until she was greeted by the breathtaking sight of her mate. Bella had showered and let her hair fall in loose curls around her face. She wore tight jeans and a loose shirt with a neck that scooped low enough to grant Rosalie a marvelous view. Rosalie purred and greeted Bella with a kiss and a, "You look delectable."

Bella blushed and returned the compliment. Esme watched in amusement before interrupting, "Okay, okay, you too can turn to mush later. Bella," she said capturing the attention of the brunette, "Anything I need to know."

Bella filled Esme in on the basics and then thanked Esme sincerely for staying with Elliot. Esme then surprised the mother by pulling her into a warm embrace, "It is my pleasure, Bella. Have a good time tonight, and remember what we talked about."

Bella smiled at the motherly tone and nodded slightly, "I will."

Rosalie was beyond curious, but she pushed that aside and held her hand out toward the brunette, "Are you ready, Isabella?" When Bella nodded and stepped toward the blonde, Rosalie took her hand and led her out to her car. She opened the passenger door and helped Bella in before racing around to the driver's side. When she got situated in the car she smiled brightly at her mate before starting the car and descending down the drive.

"So, will you tell me where we are going now?"

Rose took her hand and twined their fingers together before responding, "We are going to my house."

Bella began to fidget nervously. Rosalie smirked, "Does that make you nervous, Isabella?"

"Oh no, of course not," Bella said quickly. But her breathy tone betrayed her false bravado and Rosalie knew that her little mate was troubled.

"Isabella, you don't need to be nervous. While I want to be with you in every sense," she took a moment to rake her eyes over Bella's form before continuing, "That is not why we are going to my house. I have a surprise for you."

Bella took a steadying breath, "Okay that sounds good."

Rosalie laughed and squeezed Bella's hand. A few minutes later they were pulling into the drive and Rose was helping Bella out of the car. When they entered the house, Rose flicked the lights on and Bella gasped in shock. Rose had turned the living room into an art studio. Rose came up behind Bella and pulled her mate into her. She whispered in her ear, "When we met for lunch you said that you always wished you could have more time for your art. I know that you meant photography, but I thought this could be fun as well."

Bella turned in her arms to look at Rose in the eye. Rosalie, wanting to keep contact, rested her hands on the brunette's hips. "This is wonderful, Rose. But I must admit, I don't have much skill in painting."

Rosalie smirked, "That's okay; I will help you."

When Bella tilted her head in confusion, Rosalie smiled and led her to the large canvas. She stepped behind her again and instructed her to pick up the brush and paint. Rosalie brought her lips to Bella's ear and whispered, "I'll help guide your hand." She smirked and let out a husky chuckle when she felt Bella shudder. She gently grasped her hand and helped to steady the strokes that Bella was making. She used her free hand to lightly hold onto the young woman's waist, where she would occasionally stroke the skin under her shirt with her thumb.

They spent the next half an hour in a similar position. Bella was surprised at how well they were actually working together. It was as if, Rosalie and she were working with the same image in mind and together they were painting the image to the canvas. After a little while Rosalie suggested that they get more comfortable and they re-positioned themselves to be able to sit while they continued to paint. Rose took this opportunity to fully press herself against Bella and she reveled in the small hitches of breath that her mate took whenever skin on skin contact was made. When the canvas was beginning to take shape she leaned into her mate again and husked into her ear, "How about we stop for now and pick this back up another time."

Bella leaned back into the blonde and closed her eyes before responding, "That was incredible. I never knew I was capable, and you were, well you are amazing. I didn't know you could paint."

"We work well together, darling." She then lifted her hand traced Bella's hairline and followed the path down her neck and onto her collarbone. When she got to the top of her shirt she skimmed the hem line gently before she slowly allowed her hand to trace the path back up to where it began. Bella's heart rate quickened and her breathing became shallow. Bella turned her head and Rosalie shifted so she could capture her mate's lips with her own. Unlike their previous kisses, Rosalie took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. She gently sucked in Bella's bottom lip and when Bella gasped in response Rosalie eased her tongue in and began to explore eagerly.

When Bella became breathless, she stole her mouth away and began to follow the trail her hand had left moments earlier. When she reached her collar bone she used her fingers to gently pull her shirt down and placed open mouth kissed all the way down to the top of Bella's breast. Then she inhaled deeply sucking in the scent of her mate before slowly allowing her nose to skim up along the skin making her way back up to her lips. She captured her lips again and greedily delighted in her mate's resulting moan.

Rosalie eventually pulled away and cupped her mate's cheeks, "You don't know the things that you do to me," she husked deeply.

Bella took a few moments to catch her breath, "Rosalie, wow, that was," she trailed off briefly and then met Rosalie's eyes once again, "Well I am definitely gay." Rosalie smirked in response. Bella chuckled a bit before she continued, "I have _never_ felt this way."

"Is that a good thing?" Rosalie questioned almost afraid that all of this would be too intense and scare her mate away. When she saw Bella's eyes gleam in lust, her worries washed away.

"It is a very good thing. I have never felt so, I don't know, alive."

"I feel the same. You do the most wonderful things to me Isabella." Then without thought she added, "You don't know how much control I am exerting to keep from ravishing you," she stated while her eyes hungrily trailed over her mate. Bella flushed but did not pull away. Rosalie smirked and took a deep breath, pleasantly soaking in the scent of her aroused mate. She pulled herself together and kissed her mate chastely before saying, "I don't want this night to end, but I should be getting you back."

Bella looked torn but eventually nodded her agreement. "What are you doing tomorrow?" Then she flushed and quickly rambled out, "That was too needy I'm sorry."

Rosalie chuckled, "I like that you need me, Isabella, and I would love to see you tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

***Thank you for all of your reviews, favs, and follows! Also, some of you have sent me the sweetest PMs, you're the best!**

 ****This chapter got away from me a bit. Bella is going to meet the family in this chapter, and I couldn't help but be long-winded :-/. Also, I went back and forth on whether Bella should be Edward's singer and I decided against it. We are going to have enough drama and I want the family to be a source of peace instead. I hope that's okay with all of you.**

 *****As always, I don't have a beta so the mistakes are my own. AND I don't own Twilight.**

In the car on the drive home after dropping Bella off, Esme didn't wait until they got out of the drive before she questioned the blonde, "So, how did it go?!"

Rosalie grinned as she recalled the date including the very delicious good night kiss that she stole before Bella entered her house. She had meant to give her one last chaste parting kiss, but it quickly turned into a heated embrace leaving both parties wanting more. As Rosalie was lost in her memories, Esme called her back. "I'm still waiting."

"Sorry, Esme," Rosalie said without a hint of contriteness. "Our date was wonderful. I'm still surprised at how well we fit together. Things are so easy with Bella, it's as if we are dancing together and we have been partnered for decades."

Esme smiled in response. "That's just the way it works with mates. And yet I still have those surreal moments when I am with Carlisle." After pausing for a few moments Esme continued, "He is desperate to meet them, you know."

Rosalie chuckled, "I feel like everyone is. Part of me wants to keep them all to myself, but a larger part of me wants to incorporate them with everything in my life. You don't know how hard it was to leave tonight."

Esme patted her arm soothingly. She remained silent until they arrived at the family home and Rosalie had turned off the engine. "They are all inside you know, won't you come in?"

Rosalie sighed in feigned annoyance. "I suppose I can't avoid them forever."

Esme chuckled, "And it will help pass the time."

Rosalie sobered. Esme was right; every moment away from her mate was becoming more and more painful. Talking to her family would be a welcome distraction. Esme squeezed her arm and then exited the car. Rosalie followed and they both entered the Cullen residence. They had barely made it a few feet inside when a bouncing pixie barreled into Rose. She hugged her fiercely and then took her hand and led her into the living room where the rest of the family was waiting more patiently.

Rose looked around the room and smirked before settling herself of the couch, "Alright, what do you want to know?" At the statement the floodgates opened and everyone began talking at once. Rosalie just watched the chaos and then turned to Esme, who had yet to join them. Esme took the hint and entered the room and held up her hands to silence everyone. Then she settled in next to Rose and stated, "Carlisle, why don't you start first and then we will go around."

Carlisle gave his mate a winning smile and then looked to Rose, "How are you feeling?"

"Ugh, come on Carlisle! You get the first question and all you can ask is 'how are you feeling?' It's pretty freaking obvious. Rosalie is on cloud nine. Now let's get on to the juicy details." Before Kate could continue her line of questioning, Esme gave her a pointed look and then stated, "You will all get a chance to ask you own questions, some of you need to be more patient."

Kate took a breath to continue regardless of Esme's judgement, so Rose stepped in and stated, "How about I just start by telling you about them both?"

When the vampires in the room seemed to acquiesce, Rose proceeded to tell them about her first meetings with Elliot and then Bella. She told them about a few of the interactions and then went on to describe the personalities of both. Her family hung on every word and chuckled in delight when she told the different stories about the little boy. Rose could tell that they all desperately wanted to meet the pair, but were trying to be respectful. And in that moment Rosalie realized how truly lucky she was to have her family. Before Bella she had been rather reserved and felt somewhat resentful. While Esme had helped her come to terms with this life, she still thought of all the things she was losing. Now she realized all of the wonderful things she had gained. Her family was truly a treasure and she vowed that she would work to better all of her relationships with them.

So, in an attempt to start being closer with her family, she took a step and opened up about difficulties she was facing with having a human mate. She discussed a bit about her fears of what would happen when she told Bella the truth about their existence and the problems she faced with how to explain to Bella why she felt so strongly, so quickly. She concluded with, "I want to be with her all of the time, but that would not be normal for a human relationship. I am finding it difficult to know what I should do and when I should do it."

Rosalie didn't know what to expect from her family after she opened up so much, so she sheepishly looked around the room to gauge their reactions. She was met with awe, a bit of surprise but overwhelmingly acceptance. She was surprised that it was her older brother that broke the trance.

"I didn't think it was possible," he said in a soft whisper. Edward looked up into Rose's eyes and she could tell that he was searching her thoughts. He looked almost desperate in his pursuit of something. Rose would have normally berated him for the intrusion in her mind, but she felt as though he needed this somehow. So instead, she let her mind fill with all the memories she had of Bella and Elliot. She could tell when he withdrew from her mind, because he tore his eyes away and looked down at the floor. Then he met her eyes again with a contrite expression and said brokenly, "Thank you, Rose."

Rosalie was a slightly surprised by the shortening of her name. Edward never used her nickname, but she quickly overcame her shock and gave him a gentle nod of her head and a small understanding smile. She knew that Edward struggled with this existence. He felt that he was doomed to live a life of an unchanging selfish monster. This was the one thing that the two of them could agree on in the past and this is what they had used to form the very brittle bond that they shared.

Rosalie was changed; however, she wasn't living for herself anymore. She knew that Edward could see that and she hoped that it would help him with his own fears and doubts. She made eye contact with Edward again and thought, ' _We are not the monsters you fear Edward. Monsters are not capable of love and I love them'._ Edward gave her a winning smile. For a moment she was stunned; her brother was actually attractive when he wasn't filled with self-loathing. Edward outright laughed at the thought and gave her a playful wink. Rosalie returned his laughter and they both descended into a fit of giggles. In their laughter they let the decades of animosity that filled their interactions fall away and they were left with genuine affection for one another.

The rest of the family looked on in stunned silence. They had never seen the siblings engage in any sort of amicable discussion so they left them alone and paid rapt attention to what was unfolding with their eyes widening in shock with every passing moment. Finally, Emmet broke the silence, "Dude, what is happening?!"

Kate swatted him on the back of the head swiftly and shushed him. She didn't want to interrupt the moment, even if she was also burning with curiosity. But the bubble between the two siblings had been burst. It was Edward who responded with a succinct and snobby, "We have come to an understanding."

Rosalie tried to stifle her laugh at the dumbfounded expressions on her family's faces but she couldn't. She laughed heartily and Edward joined in. When they finally were able to control themselves, Edward spoke again sincerely, "I used to think that we became frozen in this life; that we would forever be plagued by the monster within. But Rose let me see how Bella and Elliot have changed her. It gives me hope for when I meet my mate." He smiled again at Rosalie but then his eyes gleaned with mischievousness and he added, "Also, Rose thinks I'm attractive."

Rose shot her brother a playful glare before she responded, "I just thought that a genuine smile was a step up compared to your normal brooding grimace. And I think the rest of the family would agree with me." The nods and chuckles coming from her family confirmed her suspicious. And Edward merely scowled in response which set everyone off in a round of laughter.

The rest of the night and early morning was filled with joyful conversation and playful teasing and Rose was almost content. However, as she drew closer to her family she became more and more aware that her family was not complete until her mate and child were by her side as well. It became a near painful itch that would not let her fully rest and be at peace. Edward looked at her consolingly and said quietly, "When do you get to see them again."

"I am supposed to call her in the morning. Hopefully, I can see them today."

"Do you think that we could meet them?"

Rose saw the hopefulness in his eyes and she couldn't deny his request, "I will ask her. I just hope it won't be too overwhelming."

"Fortunately for you, we have a future seeing vampire who can answer those questions." He then turned to Alice and gave her an expectant look.

Alice, who had overheard the quiet conversation smirked and closed her eyes. After a few moments she grimaced and furrowed her brows. She looked up to Edward in confusion. Rose noticed that they seemed to have a silent conversation between the two before Alice sighed and said aloud, "My gift has been a bit fuzzy lately. I can't see how Bella will react to everything, but I do see you both smiling at the end of the night, so I assume everything goes well."

Rosalie looked shocked by the information and Alice slumped in her seat. Rose knew that Alice gained much of her confidence from seeing the future and she couldn't help but smirk at the pixie. "Now, you know how the rest of us feel."

Alice glared, but responded all the same, "I'm sure it's just a temporary thing."

Edward looked at her with some concern but then turned back to Rose, "Well I guess we will just have to find out the old-fashioned way."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and turned to the rest of the family. "Okay, well I am going to have a quick hunt. I will have to insist that the rest of you do the same. I will not have you around my mate if you are not properly sated."

Emmett chimed in at this moment, "Yea, she smells really good. But Elliot doesn't so that's helpful."

Rosalie growled at the mention of her mate but was quickly soothed by Esme. "Yes, let's all go. And when we return you can all help me set up a picnic to take to the park."

With the final word from Esme, the family parted and quickly raced into the surrounding forest.

When Rosalie felt as though she had hunted enough she took off to her own house to get ready for the day. She called Bella when she thought it was late enough and was filled with warmth when she heard her mate's voice. She was slightly concerned when she broached the topic of spending time with the family today but Bella seemed to be enthusiastic about meeting everyone. So Rosalie stated that she would meet Bella at her place and then they would ride to the park together.

As soon as she hung up the phone she raced to Bella's house and soon found herself knocking on the front door. When Bella opened the door she took a moment to savor the presence of her mate and then quickly swooped in for a hug and then kissed her gently before pulling away and tracing her hand along her mate's cheek.

"I missed you." Rosalie let out without thought.

Bella's eyes widened a fraction, but then she saw the honesty in Rose's eyes and she allowed herself to open up, "I missed you too. And if I am being honest, I had a trouble sleeping last night."

Rosalie scanned her mate's face and noticed that while faint, there were slight shadows under her eyes. She immediately became concerned about how their bond would affect her mate when they were absent from one another. She couldn't bear the thought of hurting her mate so she resolved that she would talk to Bella soon. She gently cupped Bella's cheek and whispered softly, "What kept you up?"

Bella blushed and Rosalie couldn't help but smirk in response. Bella tried to look away but Rosalie maintained her hold and raised her brow to indicate that she expected a response. Bella sighed but she responded nonetheless, "I couldn't stop thinking about you." Then she added as a bit of an afterthought, "And apparently I need to talk to my contractor about the air flow in the house. My room was practically stifling last night."

Rosalie shook her head to rid herself of the image of her mate scantily clad and sweating. She cleared her mind by trying to think rationally about the actual issue. She questioned, "Was Elliot affected as well?"

"No, he slept just fine and his monitor indicated that his room was a comfortable temperature."

Rosalie was perplexed. She knew from Esme that the brunette's home was constructed with every detail attended to. It would be very odd indeed that just one room in the house was affected. So she probed further, "Did you try to sleep in another room?"

Bella smiled at the genuine care coming from Rose, "I tried the guest room, but couldn't get comfortable."

"Let's have Esme take a look later. You need your rest Isabella."

Bella smiled and then led Rosalie into the kitchen where her little boy was sitting at the table eating breakfast. He turned when the two entered and his eyes lit up when they landed on the blonde.

"Rosie!" He shouted out. He was strapped into a booster seat and could not get up. Even still he was bouncing as much as he could despite the restraint.

Rosalie smiled and chuckled lightly before leaning down to give the child a hug. Then she kissed his head and whispered, "Good morning, little love."

He beamed at the affection and then scooped up a piece of pancake on his fork and offered it to Rose, "Rosie, bite?"

Rosalie couldn't say no to those pleading eyes so she took the proffered bite and grinned at the boy. When she swallowed she said, "Yummy, thank you!"

Elliot beamed again and then ate a bite of his own, mimicking Rosalie's words by saying, "yummy!" after each bite.

Rosalie was completely in tune with Elliot so she was a bit startled when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly and then looked up to a sheepish Bella, "Sorry to startle you," she said with a slight smirk, "Would you like anything?"

Rosalie didn't really want to deal with eating more human food than Elliot was offering at the moment and she knew she would have to do so later but she also wanted to be a part of the morning routine so she simply responded, "Coffee would be great."

Bella smiled and asked, "How do you take it?"

"Black, please."

Bella poured two cups and Rosalie noticed that Bella added cream to her own. She made sure to note the color of the finished product so she could replicate it in the future. Then the brunette joined them at the table and the three of them enjoyed the rest of the meal together. When Elliot finished eating he looked expectantly up at his mother and she grinned and made a silly face at him before she looked up to Rose. "Do you want to tell him?"

Rosalie smiled and she turned to the boy who looked to her and smiled, "Do you remember the park we went to yesterday?"

Elliot's eyes shone and he nodded excitedly.

"Would you like to go there and meet some really special people?"

Elliot continued to nod and looked to his mother with big eyes, "Can we go to park?"

Bella kissed his forehead and said, "Of course, sweetheart. Let's go."

Rosalie freed Elliot from the chair and set him on the ground after he gave her a big kiss on the cheek. She smiled broadly and followed the excited toddler to the garage door. She was pleasantly surprised when Bella handed her the keys without prompting. She took the keys from her with a quick kiss and drove the three of them to the park.

When they arrived Rosalie noticed that Bella was wringing her hands in her lap. Rosalie quickly took them in her own hands and waiting until Bella looked up to meet her eyes. When she did, Rose smiled and said reassuringly, "They are going to love you. You don't need to be nervous."

Bella's eyes dipped and she responded, "You're sure?"

"I promise. And if it ever gets to be too much just tell me and we can leave okay?"

Bella nodded her acceptance and put on a smile. She still looked a bit nervous but now there was also excitement underlying her tension. They exited the car and Rosalie carried Elliot down the path to the park. When they reached the clearing the little boy clung to her when he noticed all of the people present. She pressed her lips to his forehead and whispered softly, "It's okay, they are all so excited to meet you. They are very special to me. Just like you are." She punctuated the last statement with her finger bopping on the end of his nose. He scrunched his nose in response and she couldn't help but think that he looked just like Bella when he did that. She smiled at that thought and then asked him if he was ready to meet everyone. He clung tightly to her but nodded his head nonetheless. Rosalie then held her hand out for Bella to take and took the two of them to meet the family.

Esme was the first to be reached and she pulled Bella into a gentle hug and whispered in her ear, "Thank you for coming. I know this is a big step for you." She then pulled away and gently cupped her cheek with affection and smiled before turning to the little boy. She reached out and tickled his tummy and he responded with a giggle. Rosalie could tell that the rest of the family were enraptured by the sound of Elliot's giggle but was glad that were restraining themselves from swarming. Esme then spoke to the little boy, "Would you like to meet some people?"

Elliot gave a little nod, but did not release his firm grasp on Rose. Esme nodded toward Carlisle and he approached slowly. When he got close he gave the little boy a kind smile. Rosalie then took over the introductions. "Carlisle, this is Elliot," she said gesturing down to the little boy, "and this" she said turning to smile broadly at Bella, "is Isabella."

She felt Bella move to greet Carlisle so she gave her hand a brief squeeze before dropping their hands. Bella took a step toward Carlisle and held out her hand, "It's a pleasure Carlisle."

The two greeting amicably and then Elliot finally decided to join in the interaction, "Car-ly!" he said with a smile. Carlisle grinned at the pronunciation of his name and the rest of the siblings snickered. Carlisle shrugged his shoulders and said, "I like it." Then he reached out his hand and asked for a high five. Elliot lit up in response and enthusiastically slapped his hand against Carlisle's.

The rest of the family made their way slowly over to the humans and eventually all but Edward was introduced. When Edward made his was over to the trio he extended his hand to Bella first, "It is good to meet you Bella." Then instead of letting go of her hand he cocked his head to the side and peered at Bella intently. Rosalie growled under her breath and Edward pulled out of his trance and apologized to Rose is a hushed tone that Bella couldn't hear. He then made his way to Elliot and gave him a high five and gently tousled his curls. He gave Rose a meaningful look but departed just the same. Rosalie was curious, but would have to wait to discuss it with her brother. Right now, she just wanted to spend time with her mate and little boy.

Elliot eventually felt comfortable and the pull of the playground was far too alluring to keep him stuck to Rose's side. So he scampered off to play. Rosalie watched fondly as each member of her vampire family found different ways to win him over. It was very clear that Elliot was most drawn to Kate and Emmet. They would definitely be the 'fun aunt and uncle.' But her other siblings also found ways to interact with the boy. As for Elliot, he basked in the attention and seemed to grow more confident as the morning wore on. He was steadily learning their names and quickly picked up on the fact that he could ask for just about anything and the vampire would be putty in his hands. Rose worried a bit that he would become spoiled and then chuckled to herself that she was already becoming a mother hen.

Carlisle and Esme were talking to her and Bella for most of the morning while her siblings engaged with the two year old. They were engaging in light conversation before Carlisle asked, "If you don't mind me asking, would you mind telling me more about Elliot's condition? I don't mean to be intrusive; I once considered cardiology so I'm somewhat curious." He gave Bella both a hopeful and sheepish expression. Rosalie understood, Carlisle just couldn't help himself. He was a scientist at heart and she knew that he had been deeply concerned about the boy since Rose had talked to him a month ago.

Bella stiffened slightly but shook her head and responded, "I don't mind at all. What would you like to know?"

Rosalie could hear that her tone changed some. Before in conversation she had been open and carefree and now it seemed as though she was measuring every word. She was being cautious about what she said and how she said it.

Carlisle oblivious to the change in tone continued, "When was he diagnosed?"

"We knew something was wrong before he was born. The official diagnosis was made, however, two days after he was born."

"And he hasn't had any symptoms or hospitalizations since?"

"Not recently," she hedged, "It seems to be well controlled at the moment."

"Did he have any other issues?"

Bella looked to her son and smiled serenely and she watched him play for a moment before she turned back to Carlisle to respond, "He would get sick often. His immune system seemed to struggle."

"So, that's not an issue anymore?"

Bella looked to him curiously, "You know, he hasn't had any issues for a while. I am actually surprised he hasn't been sick recently."

Carlisle peered at her and then looked to Elliot playing, "He is an amazing little boy. You have done wonderfully with him."

Bella seemed to sag against Rosalie in relief, "Thank you, Carlisle."

The four continued to chat for a while. During which time each of her siblings took turns coming to join in on the conversation in hopes of getting to know Bella better. Bella seemed to enjoy all of the siblings and Rose's 'parents'.

Eventually they all sat down on the grassy hill and enjoyed the picnic that Esme had prepared. Rose was surprised at the lack of grumbling at having to eat human food, but each member of her family seemed to take it in stride. Elliot was curled up in between Bella and herself and she was once again amazed at what and how much the boy would eat. Bella must have seen her gaze and she chuckled and nudged Rosalie playfully, "Are you still surprised?"

"Can you blame me? I'm just so impressed."

"You're cute when you are confused."

Rosalie raised her eyebrow and asked in a low purr, "Are you trying to rile me again, Isabella?"

Bella blushed but smiled and challenged, "Maybe."

Rosalie started to lean in and was abruptly stopped by Esme clearing her throat. She pulled away and smirked at her mother. Bella, however, upon remembering that they were not alone, responded by flushing deeply in embarrassment. If possible she flushed even deeper when Kate wiggled her eyebrows and said, "Oh don't mind us, please continue."

Rosalie chuckled lowly and placed a brief kiss on her mate's lips. Bella was shocked by the action but could not help but return the affection. Rosalie pulled away before things could get too heated simply to save her mate from internally combusting. She then turned to her family and smiled serenely. She felt whole. Even Kate refrained from poking fun when she saw the look on Rosalie's face. So she cooed instead and settled to make fun of her sister later.

The family continued their meal with playful banter and light conversation. Bella and Elliot were incorporated so seamlessly that it was as if they had been a part of the family all along. As they finished the meal Esme said to Bella and Rose, "Why don't you two take him home, we will clean up here."

Bella began to object but Rosalie butted in, "Thank you Esme. We should be getting him home. He looks exhausted."

Rosalie then gave Bella and expectant look. Bella sighed and turned to Esme, "Yes, thank you. We had such a wonderful time this morning." Then she turned to the rest of the family, "I enjoyed meeting all of you. Thank you for making Elliot and I feel so welcome." She smiled graciously at the family and Rosalie couldn't help but grin at her mate. The family all gave Bella and Elliot fond farewells. Then Esme gave Bella a brief hug and a kiss to the cheek before giving her the 'mom look' and saying, "Now you call me tomorrow dear? I want to look at that cooling system and I'd like to chat as well."

Bella smiled and for the first time didn't hesitate at display the fondness, "I will Esme."

Rosalie picked up the tired and toddler and placed her free hand in the small of her mate's back and led them both back to the car. When they arrived home, she looked to Bella and then back at the sleeping toddler. "I can go put him down if you'd like."

Bella gave her a searching glance and then nodded, "That would be nice, Rose. Thank you." Rosalie wanted to question the look but decided she would wait until after she put Elliot down for his nap. When she placed him down on the bed she gently removed his shoes and pulled his covers over his back. She then kissed his cheek and whispered softly, "I love you." Elliot stirred and mumbled out; "Love you too," before sighing and falling back into a deep slumber. Rosalie's heart clenched and she took a moment to gaze at the child and stroke his hair. She pulled herself from the moment and left his room taking care to softly close the door behind her.

When she got back to the living room she found Bella sitting on the couch lost in thought. She sat down next to her and placed her hand on Bella's leg to draw her attention. "What's going on in that pretty head of yours, Isabella?"

The haze from Bella's eyes cleared slowly and she focused in on Rosalie. She smiled at her, but Rosalie could tell that there was something weighing heavily on her mind. She gave Bella's leg a light squeeze and then began to rub soothing patterns with her thumb. "Your family is wonderful, Rose."

When Bella didn't provide any more information, Rose questioned carefully, "Are you alright, love?" Bella's eyes snapped up to meet her own at the pet name and Rosalie felt a brief moment of panic. She quickly recovered when Bella smiled slightly to herself.

"I don't know how to describe what I am feeling now. I keep trying to put words to it, but I am failing."

Rosalie trailed her fingers along her cheek and then took a risk, "When I was talking with the family this morning, about you," she added with a smirk, "I was having a great time, but something was missing. When we were all together at the park, I felt whole." She then searched Bella's eyes to see if she had pushed too quickly.

Bella's eyes shone and she responded, "That's what I was feeling as well. Sometimes when I am with you it's as if I never realize what I wanted, or needed until you showed me. And then it's as if I can't live without it. And when I see you with Elliot…" She trailed off and looked away.

Rosalie gently took her chin and guided Bella so they were making eye contact once again. "What is it, Isabella?"

Bella closed her eyes for a moment before opening them to stare back at Rose. "When I see you and Elliot there is something that happens that I cannot describe. I never thought I would trust someone else with my child the way I do you. And if I am being completely honest I never thought you could ever become more attractive but when I watch you interact with him it makes me desire you more and more."

Rosalie watched as the inevitable blush, which would follow such a confession, trailed along her face and chest. She couldn't let such a declaration go unrewarded so she surged ahead and took Bella's face between her hands and then kissed her mate passionately. She allowed her hands to trail from her mate's face to her back and then pulled them closer together. She leaned and maneuvered them so they were partially reclined on the couch with Rosalie on top of Bella. Once they were in the new position she felt Bella's hand grasp at her trying to pull her closer.

She pressed her body more deeply into Bella and moaned at the intimate contact. She continued to make trails with her hands all over Bella's body and soon she found herself pulling her shirt up to be able to touch the creamy skin beneath. She had just trailed her hands over her mate's breasts when she stopped herself and she pulled away slightly. She placed their foreheads together and husked out, "If we don't stop now, I will not be able to help myself." Rosalie knew she would not be able to last much longer before she finally took her mate, but she wanted Bella to know everything before she took that step.

Bella took a few steadying breaths and then nodded her agreement. When she was able to get her breathing under control they both sat up and then they shared a small smile. Rosalie broke the reverie by tenderly asking, "Do you think I could see some pictures of when Elliot was younger?"

Bella had to take another steadying breath before responding, "Of course, I'll go get them."

Rosalie watched as Bella went over to the book case and pulled a few volumes from the shelves. She then brought them over to Rose and placed them delicately on the coffee table. Rosalie picked up the first and opened it gingerly. Rosalie had prepared herself to be overcome with emotion, and she was. Seeing these memories of her son was intense, but even more so she noticed that she was getting a further glimpse into Bella. The blonde could see not only the talent but the love behind each photograph.

She took a break from pouring over the pictures and turned to her extraordinary mate and whispered reverently, "These are incredible, Isabella. I can practically feel your love for him flowing from every page." When Bella looked down at the praise, Rosalie cupped her chin and brought their faces together. "Don't hide, love. Not from me." She then placed a chaste kiss on her lips and turned back to the album in her lap.


	8. Chapter 8

***So sorry for the delay! I have a big project that is taking up most of my free time at work. I always hate having to wait longer for chapter so I have decided that for the next month or so I will likely be updating with shorter chapters. That will allow me to still update weekly (hopefully!). There will also be more mistakes, sorry! I don't think I'll have the time to re-read much. If it gets to be too bad just let me know and I'll slow the updates so I can proof-read more carefully.**

 ****As always, I don't have a beta so the mistakes are my own. AND I don't own Twilight.**

Rosalie spent the next hour pouring over the photographs of Elliot. Then, when the little boy in question awoke from his nap the family of three spent the afternoon together. When they were getting well into the evening and it became clear that the little boy was tiring, Bella took the child off to get ready for bed. Rosalie didn't want the evening to end but she knew that Bella needed to do some work. She could not wait for the day when she didn't have to leave but knew that she needed to be patient.

So she drove home after saying goodbye and made her way to visit with Esme. When she pulled into the drive she was met by the woman and they proceeded to the back porch to chat.

"How are you doing, dear?"

"I'm wonderful, but I hate leaving them. I don't know if I can wait another week to spend time with the two of them again."

Esme rubbed her arm soothingly, "I can't imagine how hard this must be for you. But it will get better."

Rose sighed and placed her hand on her forehead and squeezed her eyes shut. After a few moments she looked to Esme with a tortured expression, "How am I going to tell her?"

Esme let out an unneeded breath, "I don't know how, but I think it should be soon."

Rosalie started to interject but Esme held up her hand to stall her, "Hear me out. Bella is smart; she no doubt knows that there is something different about you. Plus, I think it would help the two of you move things along. Avoiding this issue is keeping you from having some other important discussions. Plus, she is already being affected by the bond. I spoke with Carlisle, he is worried about her."

Rosalie snapped her eyes up to Esme's and nothing but worry was etched on her face, "What do you mean? Is she alright?"

Esme held her hands up to try to relax the other vampire, "She's fine, for now. But he was concerned about why she couldn't sleep." Rosalie merely cocked her head to the side in response, so Esme proceeded. "It is apparently common for human mates to need their vampire close by in order to rest. Don't you find it an odd coincidence that she needed a cool place to sleep?"

At that moment it clicked for Rosalie and her eyes widened in amazement. Esme smiled when she saw the realization dawn on Rose's features. She smiled softly and said gently, "You see, she needs you. You have to remember that you both need each other in every regard. She was made for you just as you were made for her." Then she paused to let that sink in before finishing with, "So if you want your mate to sleep, you are going to need to tell her. Because I am guessing that things will only intensify the longer you two go before completing the bond."

Rosalie nodded her head and then responded, "I'll tell her soon."

Esme smiled and answered Rosalie's unvoiced fear, "She will not reject you, Rose. She may need some time to adjust, but I have seen the way she looks at you. She will accept you and the bond."

Rosalie merely nodded her head. On some level she knew that Esme was right, her and Bella were destined. But so many insecurities about how her little mate would react were keeping her from fully accepting that fact. Before she could descend any further into her more somber thoughts her siblings came onto the patio wearing big smiles. They situated themselves around her and Esme before Alice broke the silence, "I know I've seen you with Bella in my visions, but those visions didn't hold a candle to seeing it in real life today."

Emmet chimed in, "You guys are hot." Rosalie chuckled in response and looked to Kate expecting her to send a little shock to her mate. Instead Kate shrugged and said, "What? I totally agree."

Everyone laughed at that and Rosalie looked to Alice, "Can you tell me how she will react to me telling her about being a vampire?"

Alice looked down in frustration, "My visions have been unreliable lately. I haven't been able to see you or Bella all that well." The rest of her siblings looked to Alice in shock and she responded by slumping further into the cushion she was seated on. The family took the cue and dropped the subject. They knew that Alice would discuss her ability when she was ready and not a moment sooner.

Rosalie turned to Edward then and grimaced slightly. She took a breath to speak to him and he chuckled and beat her to the punch, "Oh, so now that my gift is useful you don't mind me using it?"

Rosalie narrowed her eyes. She hated that Edward could hear her thoughts, but she did want to know if Bella suspected anything about her or the family. She was willing to tolerate all of Edward's gloating about utilizing his ability if it meant that she had some extra insight on how Bella would react. Unfortunately for her Edward sobered and answered her unspoken request with a sincere, "I'm sorry, Rose, but I can't hear her thoughts."

"What?" She snapped up her head to make eye contact with the bronze haired vampire. The rest of the family was also paying rapt attention.

Kate broke the silence, "Wait, hold up. You mean that the pixie can't see her and you can't hear her? Wow, Rosalie you sure can pick em."

Rosalie, Edward, and Alice grimaced at Kate. Alice spoke up first, "Excuse me but I have seen Bella, it's just recently the visions have been blurry." Edward quickly interjected to try to change the subject knowing that Alice was becoming more and more distressed about the issue, "I was able to hear Elliot's thoughts though."

This was enough to cause a host of squeals and everyone quickly questioned him to try to determine if the cute dimpled toddler had been won over by the family. Alice nodded her head in thanks and Edward merely smiled in response. He was happy to help out his sister. He mentioned that the child loved being around everyone, but then he turned to Rose and said, "He loves you the most though. I haven't been around a lot of children, and I was surprised by the maturity of his thoughts."

Rosalie was too overcome with emotion to speak, so Esme interjected, "What do you mean?"

"It was strange, adults think in words and phrases. Elliot, he creates images to add to the words and phrases. It was amazing. When he was with Rose, it was as if he knew that she not only made him happy, but he also understood that you made Bella happy. He would often look at the smile on Bella's face and compare it to the smile she would have before they met you Rose, then he would get really excited that she was happier now. It was one of the most selfless thoughts I've ever heard."

All of the vampires melted at Edward's words. He looked a bit sheepish at the attention, and then was surprised when Rosalie reached out to take his hand. When he looked up to her, she said with all of the sincerity she felt, "Thank you." Edward smiled and nodded and then they continued to talk about the morning together. When Rosalie left to get ready for work, she felt lighter. She still didn't know how she was going to tell Bella, but she felt more confident that things would work out.

A few hours later she found herself at work awaiting the arrival of her mate. She didn't have to wait long as she soon smelled the familiar scent that filled her with a sense of longing, love, and contentment. She rushed from her office to meet them at the door and smiled broadly when Elliot jumped into her arms for a hug.

"Rosie!" He exclaimed merrily.

"Good morning, little love." She said and gave him an eskimo before placing him back on the ground. She then turned to her mate and noticed that the dark circles under her eyes were a bit more pronounced than the day before. She cupped her cheek gently and looked at her with concern in her eyes, "Isabella, did you not sleep again?"

Bella looked a bit sheepish before she responded, "Is it that obvious?"

"Only to me." Then she pulled her into a gentle embrace and whispered in her ear, "We should talk soon. I do not like that you are not sleeping." Before pulling away completely she gave her a kiss on the cheek and then placed her hand on her lower back. "Come, I'll walk with you to Elliot's room."

The trio made their way down the hall and when they entered the class Elliot raced over to greet his teachers. Caitlin looked up after she greeted the little boy and her eyes filled with shock when she noticed Rosalie in the room next to Bella. Her eyes narrowed slightly when she noticed the possessive hand on Bella's back and Rosalie smirked in response. The teacher made her way over to the two of them while Elliot greeting the other teacher and his friends.

"It is good to see you Bella, how was your weekend?" Caitlin greeted Bella warmly while simultaneously ignoring the director.

Rosalie managed to stop the growl she wanted to release when she noticed the teacher raking her eyes over her mate. Bella was oblivious to the attention and responded kindly, "I had a lovely weekend. How was yours?"

"Pretty boring actually. We will have to get together again soon."

Rosalie couldn't help herself, she had to interrupt at this point, "I believe Angela," she said gesturing to the other teacher, "could use your assistance, Caitlin."

Caitlin fumed at the interruption but put on a fake smile. "Of course, Ms. Hale." She then turned to Bella and her smile became genuine, "I'll see you at pick up Bella."

Bella merely nodded and then called out to her son to say goodbye. He gave her a quick hug and kiss and then went back to join his classmates. Rosalie kept her possessive hold on her mate and guided her back out into the lobby, and then proceeded to walk her all the way out to her car. When they reached the car Rosalie claimed her lips in a quick but intense kiss. She then helped the brunette into the car and gave her another quick kiss before saying, "Have a good day at work, love. Perhaps we can get together soon?"

Bella lifted her brows and asked cheekily, "To discuss that incredibly possessive display you just pulled in there?"

Rosalie leaned in predatorily and trailed her hand along Bella's inner thigh. She smirked when Bella's breath hitched and then she whispered in her mate's ear, "That, among other things." She then gently nipped at the lobe of Bella's ear and pulled away to look her mate in the eye. Bella's eyes had darkened in lust and she was having difficulty controlling her breathing.

When she finally caught her breath she stated, "Dinner on Wednesday?"

Rosalie had to restrain herself when she heard and smelt the effect of Bella's lust on her voice and scent. She took a brief moment to compose herself and then agreed to her mate's suggestion. She was disappointed that they couldn't talk sooner, but she knew that her mate was working on a big project; she was willing to be patient. She then quickly kissed her mate again before sauntering away.

The next two days went by in a similar fashion. Rosalie would meet Bella and Elliot in the morning at drop off and then she would walk the two to the toddler's classroom while enjoying the opportunity to possessively stand with Bella before Caitlin. Then she would walk the brunette out and take a moment to rile her mate as well.

On Wednesday afternoon she was busy working on some paperwork when Megan hurried into her office. She tapped on the door frame and then spoke quickly, "Sorry to interrupt, but there has been another incident."

Rosalie looked up and questioned, "Jackson, again?"

Megan averted her eyes and shook her head. Then she said, "No, it's Elliot."

Rosalie was up out of her seat and was sprinting down the hall toward the two year old room. When she entered the room she was met with the sound of her son's cries and the smell of his blood. She rushed and crouched down to where he was huddled in Caitlin's lap. She allowed her decades of experience as a doctor to help her deal with the situation. She quickly took her child from Caitlin's hold and began to assess the injury while cooing to the child to help calm him down. She noted that while there was no break his wrist was likely sprained and he would need stiches. Once she deduced that he was going to be okay and Elliot stopped crying and was merely content to be held she turned sharply to Caitlin.

"What happened?" She whispered venomously.

Caitlin seemed a bit taken aback by the hostility in the blonde's voice, but began to describe the incident. Rosalie knew falls on the playground happened, but she was not prepared to deal with seeing her child in such a state. She knew she needed to calm down so before she hurt the teacher so she stood and kept Elliot in her arms as she did so. She took a calming breath and said coldly, "I'll take him to my office to get him patched up and he can wait there for Isabella to come pick him up."

Caitlin started to disagree, but Rosalie cut her off, "This is not up for debate."

Then she quickly strode from the room and made her way to her office, gently carrying the child. Megan was waiting for her and she told her the Bella was on her way before she began to fuss over the two year old. Rosalie begrudgingly accepted that Caitlin had done a good job of temporarily setting the injury, so she could only sit and wait for Bella.

When Bella arrived Rose told Megan she was out for the rest of the day and carried Elliot out to Bella's car. Bella quickly looked over the injury while Rosalie told her what happened. Bella gently tucked Elliot into his seat while speaking softly to him, "We are going to go see Dr. Waller. She will get you patched up in no time."

When she closed his door she fell into Rosalie's arms. Rosalie was initially shocked at the emotional display and then she returned the gesture and held her mate close while softly speaking in her ear, "Shhh, it's okay Isabella; he is going to be just fine."

Bella took a shaky breath and looked to Rosalie, "Thank you."

"Of course. Now, let me drive and you can tell me where to go."

They pulled away from their embrace and Bella gave her the keys with a relieved expression. Once they arrived at the doctor's office, they were quickly ushered into the exam room and were soon greeted by Elliot's pediatrician.

Dr. Waller assessed the injury and then cleaned the cut and tested out the movement on the wrist. When she finished she looked to Elliot and said, "You are one lucky little boy. You just need a few little bandages and you are good to go." She then looked to Bella with a confused expression, "I was expecting him to need stiches with the amount of blood on the bandage, but he really only needs a few butterflies and a bit of rest with ice."

Rosalie interjected without thinking, "What about his wrist?" She was sure the wrist was sprained and was beginning to doubt the credibility of the doctor.

The doctor took the interrogative nature of the question in stride and demonstrated that the full range of motion was capable on the wrist without pain, and then she said, "It looks like it is just a bad bruise. It should be fine in a few days."

Rosalie was beyond perplexed. She had just examined the boy and she was a very good doctor. She couldn't figure out what was happening. She pushed her confusion to the side and watched on as the doctor patched up the cut again and then gave the child a sticker. She then said her goodbye's and left the exam room.

The trio drove back to the center in relative silence. Rosalie kept looking to Bella and noticed that she seemed to be deep in thought. She was worried about her mate, but knew that she had a scare today and was likely dealing with it in her own way. When they arrived next to Rose's car the blonde had to pull Bella's attention by squeezing her hand and saying, "So, should we reschedule?"

Bella shock off the daze and smiled at Rosalie, "No, it's okay. Elliot is fine."

"So I will follow you to your house?" Rosalie hedged, still concerned over Bella's far off features.

"Yes, that would be good." Then they both got out of the car and Bella walked around and got in the driver's seat.

Rosalie smiled and leaned in to give her mate a brief kiss, when she pulled away Bella took in a sharp breath. Rose quickly searched her features and saw Bella's eyes widen and her fingers reached up to cover her mouth. Then she whispered the word that Rose was most loath to hear, "Vampire."


	9. Chapter 9

*I tried to get this out quickly because of the slight cliff hanger last chapter.

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews, favs and follows! You are the best!

**As always, I don't have a beta so the mistakes are my own. AND I don't own Twilight.

'Vampire.' The word was echoing in Rose's mind. Bella knew. Bella knew that she was a vampire. Her eyes widened in shock and fear and then she searched Bella's eyes. She wanted to get some sort of read on how she felt about the situation. Unfortunately, Bella's face was turned away. Rose reached out to touch her face to draw her attention and Bella flinched away. Rosalie pulled her hand away as though she had been burned and her it felt as though her heart was shattered. But she didn't wallow; she simply rested her hand on the door frame and said gently, "Isabella, can we talk about this?"

Bella took a few moments before she turned her face to look at the blonde. When Rosalie was finally able to see her face, her heart clenched. Bella's eyes were swimming with tears and there was fear. Bella was afraid of her. She swallowed thickly and tried to tame the raging emotions that she was battling. She then tried to soften her features and allow the love that she felt for her mate to show through. She cocked her head slowly to the side, and whispered, "I will not hurt you. I swear it."

Rosalie watched as a single tear escaped Bella's eye and trailed down her cheek. She never hated her nature more than in that very moment. Watching her mate suffer from the knowledge of her existence was excruciating torment. She was about to say more to try to console her hurting mate but Bella spoke up, "I just," she paused and took a shaky breath, "I just need some time. I need to do something."

Rosalie bowed her head, her heart was aching. She soaked in the scent of her mate for a moment and then looked to Bella to respond with, "Of course, I will wait as long as you need." Then she reached out slowly to cup her cheek. Bella allowed the contact, and Rosalie took this as a small victory. She wiped her thumb under her eye to collect another stray tear and whispered softly, "I love you Isabella." She gave her one last meaningful look and then gently shut the car door. As she paced back to her car she heard her family leaving, and she was certain that her heart went with them.

For the next several days Rosalie anguished. She wanted to take off work, but she couldn't bear the thought of missing an opportunity to see Bella and Elliot. Her hopes were shattered, however, when her mate and son failed to show up for the rest of the week. On Friday afternoon she learned that Bella had taken some time off to visit her father. Rosalie hated that she acquired this information from Caitlin. She hated that Caitlin had access to her mate and she did not. She desperately wanted to know when her mate would return.

The days passed into weeks and there was still no sign of her family. Rosalie was beginning to lose hope. She had hoped that Alice would be able to see when they returned but her two loves had completely vanished from Alice's vision. Esme did her best to reassure the blonde, but Rosalie was unaffected. The entire coven felt as though an unmovable gloom had descended over them. It was three weeks after the incident that Kate tried to reason with Rosalie again, "Have you tried to contact her?"

"What's the point? She doesn't want a monster."

Kate didn't hesitate; she shocked her with an intense bolt of energy. Rosalie snarled at the blonde and growled out, "What the hell was that for?"

Kate shrugged, "You needed to snap out of it."

Rosalie continued to glare and Esme came over and placed a soothing hand on her arm, "Rose, you are not a monster. You promised me that you would allow yourself to be happy. What happened to that promise?"

Rosalie curled in on herself and Esme took her in her arms. "Oh sweetheart, it is going to work out. Bella is your mate; you are destined to be together."

"Then where is she?" Rosalie whimpered out in response.

"Sweetheart, you have to remember that she is human. She just needs time to think through everything. She will come back to you. But you need to let her know that you are still here."

Rosalie pulled away to give Esme a questioning glance. Esme looked at her fondly and continued, "Just a note telling her that you miss her."

Rosalie didn't respond but rather pulled her phone from her pocket. She typed out a quick message and sent it off. She had barely waited five minutes before she heard the alert. Esme and Kate looked at her and then the phone in anticipation. Rosalie quickly unlocked the phone and read the response, Bella missed her too. She allowed herself to smile before mustering the courage to ask her mate if they could meet to talk. She smiled when she saw the response.

Esme was overjoyed to see her daughter smile again, but she was also very curious, so she broke the moment by saying, "What did she say!?"

Rosalie was still looking at the words on the screen when she responded simply, "I will see her tomorrow."

Kate let out a whoop in response and Esme smiled broadly and squeezed Rose tightly. Then she said in a soft tone, "Always remember that you deserve this happiness. I never want to see you doubt yourself again."

"We still have a long way to go, Esme."

Esme held up her hand to stop her, "She agreed to see you. If she was truly going to walk away she would not have done that."

Rosalie smiled despite herself, "I hope you're right."

The next morning Rosalie made sure she was well fed and dressed impeccably. She smoothed her hair down and raced to work. Bella had informed her that she would see her in the morning at drop off and she couldn't wait to see the two of them.

After just over an hour at work she was overwhelmed with the familiar scent of her mate. She smiled broadly and swiftly made her way to the lobby to greet them. When they entered, it was as if the mating bond was activated all over again. She felt the jolt travel along her limbs and end with the single beat of her heart. She was still feeling the tingle of the sensation when she was first able to make out Bella's features. She looked almost haggard. There were dark circles under her eyes and her cheeks seemed hollow. Rosalie whimpered at the sight. Before she could react further however, Elliot saw her and began to run toward her.

Rosalie quickly knelt on the floor and allowed the toddler to rush into her arms. He linked his arms around her neck and held on tightly. It felt as if he was afraid of what would happen if he let go. Rosalie embraced him tightly and whispered, "I missed you so much."

"I miss Rosie." He said in response. Rosalie squeezed him again and then turned to greet her mate. She saw that Bella's eyes had misted and she reached out tentatively to stroke her cheek. Bella allowed the contact and Rosalie felt hope further swell in her chest. Bella then smiled slightly and said, "It is good to see you, Rose."

Rosalie smiled softly, "I have missed you so much."

Bella blushed and ducked her head. She took a couple of breaths and then looked back up to Rose, "I know it's last minute, but I have some available time this morning. Can you step away for a bit?"

Rosalie felt her heart swell further. Before she could respond Megan interrupted the reunion, "She's free," she said with a wink. Bella chuckled in response and she looked questioningly to Rose.

Rose smiled and simply nodded. Then she said, "Come on, I will help you drop him off."

The three made their way to the classroom, all the while Elliot clung to Rose. Fortunately, when he arrived in the classroom the excitement of seeing his teachers and classmates again was enough to coax him out of his koala grip. She placed him on the ground with reverence and watched as he hugged his mom goodbye. Rosalie was glad that Caitlin was occupied with another parent, and the two were able to slip out of the room without having to interact with the young teacher.

The duo made their way out to the parking lot and Rosalie looked to Bella. She could see her wringing her hands together nervously. Something about seeing her mate in this state set her instincts off. She knew that logically she should allow Bella to dictate the pace and content of this meeting, but the vampire in her took charge. So she took her mate's hand and led her to her own car. After she helped her in, she started the car and took her hand again.

A short while later they arrived at a cozy coffee shop. Rosalie ushered Bella to the back where they would be granted the most privacy and then she proceeded back to the front to place their order. She returned to the table with two coffees and a few pastries. She looked at Bella expectantly and then said, "You need to eat, Isabella."

Bella gave her a small smile in response and then took one of the offered pastries. After she took a few bites she set it down and looked to Rosalie. She took a few breaths and then said, "I think it is time that I tell you about Jacob."

Rosalie was a bit shocked that this was the direction this conversation was taking and the confusion must have shown on her face because Bella responded to her look by saying, "I know it seems like a weird place to start, but I think you need the backstory, I'll try to keep it brief."

"Okay," Rosalie responded simply. And then she proceeded to listen to Bella's tale.

"Jacob and I grew up together. We had pictures taken of us when we were in diapers. Our fathers were the best of friends and we too became the best of friends. We were inseparable.

Then Bella's eyes grew dim and she sighed heavily before continuing.

"But when we were in high school, one day Jacob stopped returning my calls and his father said that he was sick. When I finally saw him again, he was different. He was taller, broader, and he always felt as though he was running a fever. The changes weren't just physical though, he was darker. As if he had seen something terrible. It took a really long time to feel like I had my Jacob back. And even when things felt as though they were back to normal, he would still space out and he would get the most haunted look on his face."

Bella took and moment to take a sip from her drink. Rosalie encouraged her to also eat some more, so she obliged before continuing. "We went to college together and his 'haunted moments' became fewer and farther. It was then that we started dating. We were happy, well until our last semester."

Bella stopped talked and she wiped her eyes quickly. Rosalie reached out to touch her hand and questioned gently, "What happened?"

Bella took a breath, "I got pregnant. At first when I found out, I was overwhelmed but then I was so happy. When I told Jacob, he lost it. He went back to that dark place. We didn't talk much during that time. I was exhausted and he was distant. Then he surprised me by coming to the ultrasound appointment. It was like the previous months never happened. He was happy, no thrilled, that we were going to have a baby. And he was annoyingly proud that we were going to have a boy."

Bella stopped to roll her eyes at the memory. Rosalie, herself, was feeling myriad emotions. At first she was furious that this boy would leave Bella to fend on her own, and then she was jealous of him and the fact that Bella shared those special moments with him. But she didn't allow herself to seethe; she just took in the scent of her mate and reminded herself that if it were not for Jacob, she would not have her son. So with that in mind she prodded Bella to continue.

"We were both doing really well for a while. Jacob proposed and we were going to tell our families about the engagement and the baby. After my dad threatened Jacob," she chuckled softly, "he was thrilled that he was going to be a grandpa. Jacob's father, however, was furious. Jacob and his father fought for hours. The last thing his father said to him was, "You betrayed your destiny, and you shall pay the price. You are no longer a part of the pack; you are freed from your oaths."

Bella looked up and shivered, "Those were the last words he ever spoke to his son. It's as if they are burned into my memory."

"Did you know what he was talking about?" Rosalie was hedging; she wanted to know how much Bella knew about the wolves.

Bella took another sip and continued, "I didn't understand at the time. But once we got back to campus, Jacob told me everything. You see he is, or was, a member of a tribe that could shift into a wolf.

She looked to Rose with a pleading expression, "I know it sounds weird, but just hear me out." Rosalie merely nodded in response.

Then Bella continued, "Apparently they have a gene that will activate if there are other mythical creatures nearby. Then he went on to tell me about a whole host of mythical creatures that supposedly exist. Their tribal legends stated that the shifting and the symptoms of the change varied depending on the need caused by the other being."

Rosalie couldn't help but interrupt, she was fascinated by this story but she desperately wanted to know how Bella responded to all of this, "Did you believe him?"

Bella laughed and waved her hand, "Of course not, he sounded absolutely crazy."

Rosalie laughed along with her, forgetting for a moment that she was likely one of those creatures that was described. It was just nice to be in the moment for a while. "So what did you do?"

Bella looked a bit sheepish and she ducked her head and muttered, "I told him to prove it."

Rosalie gave her an incredulous expression. Bella quickly continued, "I know it was stupid, but at the time I thought he had lost it. I didn't actually think he was going to transform into a giant wolf in the living room."

Rosalie chuckled. Her mate was so adorable she couldn't help it. She was just glad that she knew her mate was obviously not harmed so she was able to keep the atmosphere light. "Oh Isabella, what will I ever do with you?"

Bella blushed in response. Rosalie despite not wanting to spoil this light-hearted moment had to ask the burning question, "So he is why you know about vampires?"

"Yes," Bella whispered. "I knew that you were not human when we met. I mean no human could hold a candle to you," she said while gesturing to Rosalie's sitting form. Before Rosalie could interject, Bella continued on, "But I didn't know you were a vampire until that day three weeks ago."

Rosalie scrunched her brows and asked, "So what did he tell you, about us?" She added hesitantly.

"He didn't actually give me a lot of information about vampires. I knew that was the creature that was responsible for his initial shift and that they had red eyes, and were cold and cruel."

Rosalie cringed and held her breath for what was to come next. "You didn't fit that description at all, so I had no idea. In fact you didn't fit the description of anything he told me about."

"So how did you know?"

Bella smiled, "I should tell you the rest of the story for that."

Rosalie nodded her acceptance and Bella started back up from where she left off, "Shortly after I found out about everything I began to have some complications with my pregnancy. Elliot's heart. Jacob got really distant again. When I finally confronted him, he came clean about everything. Apparently, there were not only mythical creatures in the world, but they also have unique pairings prescribed by 'destiny'. Their tribe has something called imprints. I was not Jacob's imprint, and therefore he broke one of the most sacred laws by being with me. Jacob explained that he thought the tribe was just being controlling but apparently the reason for the law was because it was fatal to any children that were conceived."

Bella stopped to take a shaky breath and Rosalie comforted her by placing a soothing hand over Bella's own.

"Do you need to stop, we can talk later," Rose said gently while rubbing soothing circles on Bella's hand with the pad of her thumb.

"No, I'm fine."

"I was beyond furious when I found out. We fought for a while, but it didn't matter in the end. Elliot was born a few weeks later. It was incredible. I mean there hasn't been a single child that survived and yet Elliot was breathing on his own and responding to treatments. I started to hope that he would be okay. And it turns out, I was right, he's a fighter."

"What kind of doctor's did you see?"

"Just about everyone; specialists in every area. But we got the most information from the doctor on the reservation that Jacob was from."

"We went to see that doctor when Elliot was four months old. He explained that the condition was caused because a human body cannot withstand the shifter DNA, so it causes the organs to fail. He was shocked to find that Elliot was doing so well all things considered. I remember he said, 'Isabella Swan, you have deep strong roots. Your son is alive because of that."

Bella smiled wistfully and then looked up to Rosalie and blushed, "I always liked him."

Rosalie grinned and agreed with the doctor, "You are one of the strongest women I have ever known," and then she added a bit playfully hoping to inject some humor to help her mate, "and I have been around for a while."

Bella looked down at the praise and smiled, "I have so many questions to ask you. But I guess I still owe you an explanation."

"You do indeed, Isabella."

"Jacob was killed shortly after that meeting. I don't actually know what happened. Billy, Jacob's father, won't talk about it with anyone. So then it was just Elliot and I. We did well for ourselves and Elliot was okay for the most part. His immune system was terrible; I mean he got sick every week. And his cardiologist was concerned for his heart, but all in all, we were surviving. And then everything changed the day you showed up at the center."

Bella looked to Rosalie and gazed into her eyes for a moment. She smiled at what she saw there and continued, "Shortly after you arrived I noticed that Elliot wasn't getting sick all of the time. At first I just assumed that he had been sick so much that he had finally developed a decent immune system. And with his immune system boost, he was thriving physically as well. He was agile and quick. I was astounded at the change in him. Then came the day when he fell on the playground."

Bella looked up with sadness and regret swimming in her eyes, "That was the day that I knew." She paused for a moment and Rosalie was hanging on her every word and breath. Her patience was rewarded and Bella continued, "I saw his cut, and his wrist. He needed stitches and possibly a cast, and yet in the hour it took us to get in to see the doctor he had healed dramatically." She paused to look at Rose again before continuing, "Jacob healed faster than normal too. I thought about it the entire ride back and everything fit. And then you kissed me and I realized that your lips were cold. I honestly, had never really noticed. I was always so comfortable when you touched or held me; the temperature difference was a moot point I guess." She said with a gentle shrug of her shoulders. Then she gazed at Rosalie with adoration and said sincerely, "So that's how I knew. You healed Elliot."

Rosalie had to choke back a sob or relief. She was completely overcome with emotion. Everything fit so perfectly together. She had never imagined that the universe would shift stars to align for her to be with her mate and child. Once she gained control enough to speak she whispered out, "And his heart?"

Bella smiled broadly, "I took him for a checkup yesterday. His heart is perfectly normal and functioning in the upper percentile. The doctor was completely baffled. He still wants to see him for annual visits, but he gave him a clean bill of health."

Rosalie squeezed her eyes shut and smiled. When she opened her eyes she looked to Bella with joy and said, "That is amazing." Then she swiftly got up and picked her mate from the chair and spun her around. She embraced her tightly and pulled away enough so they could smile at one another. They stayed that way for a short time and then Rose asked, "Will he shift?"

"I don't know. I guess we will find out when he hits puberty," she said with a slight grimace.

Rose chuckle and then sobered slightly and asked imploringly, "What took so long for you to come back?"

Bella sobered as well at the question and turned her big doe eyes on the blonde, "I am so sorry, Rosalie. I didn't know it would take that long."

"For you to come to terms with what I am?" Rosalie questioned with worry.

Bella's eyes widened and she brought her fingers to cover her mouth, "No" then she rubbed her temples and looked up at the blonde with remorse, "I am very sorry that I led you to believe that. It took me all of 30 minutes to come to terms with what you are, and most of that time I was berating myself for not noticing sooner!"

Rosalie was relieved to hear this, but she was still confused as to what took three weeks, "So why were you gone so long?"

Bella bit her lip slightly and Rosalie had to fight the urge to nibble on her lip herself. She had been away from her mate for far too long. Bella released her lip and said, "I wanted to ask the tribe council for permission to discuss their nature with you. I know that they said the Jacob was released from the oath, but I just didn't feel right discussing anything with you until they at least knew of the situation. And I didn't know how to tell you I knew what you were without also revealing information about the shifters. And those crotchety old men took forever to decide. Thank goodness, Sue was there to rein them in!" She finished her statement with a flourish of her hand.

"Oh Isabella, you are too good for this world." Rosalie said while swooning over her mate.

Bella blushed and said softly, "I am sorry it took so long."

Rosalie knew that they had much more to discuss but for now she just wanted to return to the joy of being in her mate's presence. So she lightened the mood again by cheekily saying, "I guess now is a bad time to tell you that I already knew about the wolves."

Bella's whole face widened in shock and she muttered, "Billy is going to get an ear full next time I speak with him."


	10. Chapter 10

***Thank you so much for all of your reviews, favs and follows! You are the best!**

 ****Sorry this is so short! Work is a beast at the moment. Hopefully it will calm down soon!**

 *****As always, I don't have a beta so the mistakes are my own. AND I don't own Twilight.**

"So wait, you don't sleep? Like at all?"

Rosalie looked down at Bella and chuckled. After the long emotional tale her mate had released, she seemed to then snap into questioning mode. Bella wanted to know everything about the vampire and Rosalie was happy to comply with her wishes. She was just thrilled that Bella didn't seem to have any issue with being with a vampire, she just had an insatiable curiosity about them.

"No, sometimes I feel mental fatigue, but I don't need sleep." As she finished her statement she noticed the time out of the corner of her eye. She sighed and knew that she would need to part from her mate. She looked up forlornly and hesitated. She couldn't bring herself to put an end to their time together. Bella noticed the look, however, and quickly glanced at her phone for the time. She sighed as well.

"We should be getting back."

Rosalie nodded reluctantly, "Can I see you after work?"

Bella's grin lit up her face, "I would like that." Then after another moment she added, "And I think that Elliot is desperate to spend some time with you. He missed you."

Rosalie's eyes misted over, "And I missed him." Then she closed her eyes and took a breath before meeting her mate's gaze again. "Alright, the sooner we get back, the sooner we will see each other again." Then she stood and held out her hand for Bella to take. Once Bella was standing she twined their fingers together and led them from the coffee shop. On the ride back she questioned softly, "So, what's on your agenda for the rest of the day?"

"I have a few meetings. I was able to work remotely for the most part so I just have a bit of in-person time needed before the weekend."

Rosalie squeezed her hand in response and they rode the rest of the way back to the center in peaceful silence. When they arrived, Rosalie helped Bella out and walked her over to her car. She was leaning over to give Bella a chaste kiss goodbye she was caught up in the memory of the last time they were in this position. Bella seemed to notice her hesitation and she reached out to cup Rosalie's cheek softly, "I won't run away this time I promise. I will see you this afternoon."

Rosalie smiled and then captured Bella's hand in her own. She placed a gentle kiss to her palm before letting go. "I will see you soon, Isabella." Then she leaned further into the vehicle and placed another soft kiss on her lips. Bella tried to deepen the kiss but Rosalie pulled away and chuckled.

Bella pouted in response and Rosalie just sauntered away with a wave of her hand. Rosalie knew that she would not be able to deny Bella more intimacy this evening, but she really needed to discuss a few things with Bella first. The beast inside was fighting to claim its mate in the most delicious way possible. But Rosalie also knew that Bella had a right to know what she was getting into. She would not take that choice away.

So with new found hope and determination she set off to finish out her day/week at work, hoping that the time would go by with supernatural speed. When she was just getting into the groove and distracting herself, Megan walked into the office with a haughty smirk.

"So, how's it going?"

Rosalie raised her eyebrow and smirked. "All is well."

Megan raised her eyebrow right back and sat down in the seat across from Rose. She didn't say any more but continued to look at Rose expectantly.

Rosalie rolled her eyes in good humor and caved, "We are together if you must know."

"See now that wasn't so hard."

Rosalie narrowed her eyes but she continued to converse with the admin. She realized that she had been pretty withdrawn these past few weeks and it was nice to catch up with her friend. The continued to chat but their focus shifted toward work related topics and Megan assisted Rose in the rest of what she had scheduled for the day. When the day was coming to a close she looked up to Megan and smiled gratefully, "Thank you for your help."

"It was my pleasure dear. I thought you could use some help distracting yourself while you wait for Bella to show up again," she said while wiggling her eyebrows.

Rosalie lightly shoved her shoulders in mock offense. Megan just clucked her tongue and smiled cheekily. "Well I am off, I hope you have a very good weekend."

Rosalie shock her head in amusement and then started to tidy up her office. Just as she finished, she was met with the mouthwatering scent of her mate. She rushed from her office and swept the unsuspecting Bella up into a tight hug. She breathed in her scent deeply and whispered in her ear, "I missed you."

Bella squeezed her tightly and then kissed her cheek before responding, "And I missed you. Are you finished for the day, or do you have more work?"

"I'm done and Jessica is staying until close."

Bella smiled broadly, "Want to help me get the munchkin?"

"Always," Rose said sincerely.

The pair made their way down the hall and into the two year old class. When they entered, they were greeted by an overly enthusiastic toddler. "Mommy! Rosie!" Elliot exclaimed and then rushed to greet them with hugs. He reached Bella first, but then he quickly leapt to Rosalie arms and clung to her tightly. Caitlin made her way over at this point and struck up a conversation with Bella.

"I'm so glad that you are back, Bella. We missed this little guy." She said while affectionately tousling Elliot's hair. Rosalie almost growled in response but help her tongue.

Bella politely responded, "We were away for longer than I would have liked as well." Then she looked to Rose briefly before turning back to Caitlin. "Well I hope you have a good weekend. We will see you on Monday."

Before the three of them could turn away Caitlin reached out and touched Bella's arm. Rosalie stiffened in response. The teacher ignored Rosalie, and said to Bella, "Are you free to get together this weekend?"

Bella stuttered a bit and blushed. She looked to Rosalie out of the corner of her eye and responded hesitantly, "Actually, I believe Rose and I may have plans?" It came out more of a question. Rosalie understood that Bella was still unsure of what the parameters of their relationship were. She knew that Bella was too kind to presume anything and she wouldn't want to speak for Rose before they had discussed anything.

Rosalie did not have any such hesitation. She knew what she wanted, and that included spending every moment with her mate and son. And she would not share her time.

Caitlin seemed unfazed by the question and smiled at Bella, "Well I highly doubt that you will be spending _all_ of your time together. Come out and have a drink with me? Or I could come over and…" she trailed off suggestively for a moment before saying, "and we could catch up."

Before Bella could even begin to think of a polite response, Rosalie snapped, "Actually we do have plans for the _entire_ weekend." She then quickly passed Elliot to Bella and leaned into Caitlin's personal space to whisper venomously, "I will not have you chasing after what is mine."

Bella blushed bright red and Caitlin merely looked up and smirked. "I guess we will just see about that."

"I would advise you not awaken my ire, you will not like the result."

Caitlin's eyes flashed in defiance and Rosalie was momentarily thrown off guard. Caitlin smirked again, "Some things are worth it." Then she looked to Bella with a genuine smile, "I will see you Monday then Bella."

Bella eyes went wide and she was frozen in shock. Rosalie had to practically drag her from the room. When they reached the lobby she finally snapped out of it and said, "What just happened in there?" Rosalie was valiantly trying to quell her darker thoughts about the teacher and barely managed to grit out, "Come, Isabella, let's go home."

Rosalie followed her family to their house and she waiting until Elliot was distracted by his toys before she cornered her mate. She had been far too tame and the beast was roaring to be released. She had managed to swallow her baser reactions to Caitlin's threat but now she wanted, no needed to reestablish her claim on Isabella. She prowled toward her and when Bella bumped into the wall she reached out and took both of her hands and held them above her head. With her free hand she gently traced her mate's face and tilted her chin up before she swooped in and kissed her mate fiercely. She didn't take time to start slowly and gently. She needed to reassert her dominance. She immediately plunged her tongue into Bella's mouth and greedily explored. She pressed her body fully against the brunette and brought her thigh to rest between Bella's legs. She could feel the heat of arousal flowing from Bella and she gently rocked her leg and used her hand to lift her mate's shirt slightly so she could caress and massage the skin beneath.

When Bella needed a breath she tore her mouth away and sucked and bit her way down her neck. Bella moaned at the treatment and Rosalie eagerly followed her trail back up to her mate's mouth and then ravaged it again. She pulled away slightly a few moments later and let her cool breath fall over Bella. She released the hand that was pinning both of Bella's arms above her head and then used both hands to wrap around Bella and grasp her ass to pull her impossible closer. She kept her hands in place a squeezed before she whispered seductively, "You. Are. Mine, Isabella."


	11. Chapter 11

***Seriously guys, I so appreciate all of your reviews. It makes my day!**

 ****Another short one…**

 *****As always, I don't have a beta so the mistakes are my own. AND I don't own Twilight.**

 _"You. Are. Mine, Isabella."_

Rosalie took a step back from Bella after she stated her claim. She watched Bella take deep breaths and saw the flush on her skin slowly fade back into her normal creamy paleness. When she was sure that Bella was calmed, she smiled gently and cupped her hand to her mate's cheek, "We have much to discuss."

Bella chuckled lightly and said teasingly, "Your version of discussion is a bit different than expected."

Rosalie raised her eyebrow and cocked her head, "And sometimes actions speak louder than words. Though I admit that I got a bit carried away."

"You were jealous." Rosalie huffed but she made no attempt to deny the claim. Bella smiled and then said softly, "I am sorry that you were put in a position that made you feel that way. I promise that I will do my best to hedge her advances in the future."

Rosalie was grateful that Bella seemed to understand the situation. She placed a soft chaste kiss on her mate's lips and said, "Perhaps this is a bad time to say 'I told you so'?"

Bella laughed lightly and playfully swatted at Rose's arm. Then she nodded her head in Elliot's direction and stated, "We should probably get in there. How about we talk about this another time?"

Rosalie nodded her head in agreement and ushered her mate into the family room. When they approached, the toddler looked up at them with bright eyes and he rushed to grab both of their hands to drag them over to play with him. Both the blonde and brunette complied and they spent the next hour being subjected to the whims of a two year old. Rosalie loved every second. She couldn't get over how normal everything felt. She would have thought that things might be awkward or forced for a while before they all found a groove together. But she was pleasantly surprised that the trio seemed to interact seamlessly with one another.

After playing for some time, Bella extracted herself from the pair and said softly, "I'm going to go start on dinner." Elliot pouted but didn't voice any discontent over his mother leaving. Rosalie pouted as well and could not remain silent, "We could order in. I know it is pizza night, and that is easily delivered," she said with a smirk.

Bella narrowed her eyes at the blonde, but eventually sighed and acquiesced. "Alright, I'll go call."

"Not necessary," Rose said while typing on her phone. Then she looked up and grinned at her mate and said, "Ordered."

Bella's eyes widened in realization and she pouted, "You played me."

"I did indeed, Isabella. I enjoy riling you."

"One day I will get to pay for a meal."

Rosalie just chuckled, "As I said before, you are more than welcome to try."

Bella continued to stew for a short time while Elliot and Rosalie played together. The two finally coaxed the brunette out of her sulk and the three engaged in a round of hide and seek while they waited for the pizza to arrive. After their meal arrived and they ate together, they quickly cleaned up the remaining mess and they both ushered Elliot up for a bath and then bed.

Rosalie loved the bath time as it allowed her to see another side of the child. She had been curious to know if his wolf genes may predispose him to avoid getting wet but that did not seem to be the case. He loved the water! He splashed, played and made up games. He stayed in until the water was well past a comfortable temperature and would only exit if Rose promised to read his bedtime stories and tuck him in. Rosalie looked to Bella for her acceptance of the proposed plan before she agreed to the adorable tyrant.

Rosalie decided that tucking Elliot in may well be her absolute favorite thing, second only to time with Bella. The toddler cuddled up in her lap and she lazily stroked his hair as she read to him. Then they sang a few songs together before she put him in his bed and sang him a soft lullaby. She was absolutely smitten by him as she watched him be lulled by her gentle notes into a peaceful slumber. When he had drifted off completely she placed a soft kiss to his forehead and then went in search of her mate.

She found her curled up on the couch reading a thick novel. Bella looked up from her book and smiled when Rosalie approached, "You have a lovely voice," she said as she tilted her head toward the monitor.

Rosalie smiled in thanks and joined Bella on the couch. When Bella put her book down and returned her attention to the blonde, Rosalie took a breath and began, "There are some things we have left to discuss."

"Of course."

Rosalie took another steadying breath. This was it, this was the moment that could change her relationship. "So I know we already talked a lot about vampires. You know what I consume, and my general abilities, but there is something else that you should know."

Rosalie looked to Bella and saw that she was paying rapt attention to every word. She smiled slightly and continued, "Vampires are like the shape shifters in that we have relational bonds that we are fated to share with others. That bond can take different forms."

"Like what?" Bella asked with curiosity. Rosalie was relieved that she seemed to take everything in stride.

"Well there is a bond that makes a human smell particularly appealing to a vampire. We call them singers."

Bella's eyes widened but before she could question, Rosalie pushed on, "And there is the maternal or paternal bond. This bond ties the vampire to another to create a family bond."

Bella's eyes lit up in understanding, "You share that bond with Elliot don't you?"

Rosalie almost laughed. Her mate was far too clever. Then she looked to Bella with pleading eyes, "I do. The second I laid eyes on him, I was drawn to him. I promise that I don't want to take your place. But I do love him, and it would be painful to not be a part of his life."

Bella reached out and took her hand and rubbed a few soothing circles before she spoke, "I know you don't want to take my place. I think I knew something was there the day we met your family. He clung to you so closely when he was nervous and you were so good with him. That was…" She trailed off and then her face took an almost sorrowful tone and she changed the direction of her thought, "Rose, you know that you don't have to be with me in order to spend time with Elliot?"

Rose almost wanted to pull her hair in frustration. How could her mate see and understand Rose's bond with Elliot, but not see the bond that the two of them shared? Bella was truly clueless on how desirable she really was. Rosalie took Bella's face in her hands and said, "You did not let me finish, Isabella. There is another bond we have yet to discuss."

Bella scrunched her brow in confusion. Rosalie cooed internally at the display of cuteness and continued, "The most powerful bond that exists for a vampire is between the vampire and its mate. The person that completes them. The person that they would not be able to exist without." She allowed her words to settle for a moment. She watched as Bella's eyes began to transform from being confused to being hopeful. Rosalie smiled and said, "It is the bond I share with you."

Bella's eyes misted lightly and she said, "Truly?"

"Isabella, you are everything to me." Then she leaned in and place a soft and gentle kiss on her lips. She pulled away slowly and said in a hushed tone, "When I first saw you, I knew. My body, soul, and mind called out to take you. To claim you as my own."

"I think I felt something too. Is this the reason that I trusted you so early on?"

"It is Isabella. I am sorry that I could not find a way to tell you that when you were so confused by your feelings before."

"It's okay, Rose. I understand that it was a delicate situation. I mean, I don't know how I would have responded if you had stated talking about be mated by some cosmic power."

Rose allowed hope to blossom in her chest and she hedged, "So you accept this bond?"

"I understand it, and I believe you if that is what you mean? But I am still somewhat confused on what the bond does. I mean is already activated, wow that sounds weird. Is that what you would call it?"

Rosalie chuckled and placed a quick kiss on Bella's cheek before responding, "The bond has three stages. The first happens automatically on sight. The vampire or vampires recognize their mate. So I guess you could say that yes, our bond is activated," she said with a teasing lilt. "The second stage is acceptance of the bond, this is when you commit to being with your mate. And the third and final stage," her eyes darkened slightly, "is the claiming."

Bella visibly gulped at the tone and hesitantly questioned, "And what happens during claiming?"

Rosalie licked her lips and husked out, "I take what is mine and mark you as my own."

"Woah," Bella breathed out. "And this mark will…" she trailed off.

Rosalie snapped out of her possessive state and her eyes softened. She took Bella's hands and said in almost a whisper, "My mark will turn you." When she saw the hesitation in Bella's eyes she continued almost pleadingly, "This is not something we have to do soon. And I would never force this upon you. But I have to be honest with you Isabella. I want you forever."

"Can I have some time? This is a pretty huge thing. Like life-altering." She gave a slight smile at the end of her statement and it helped to relieve some of Rose's worries. At least her mate was in good spirits and not running away.

"You can have all the time you need, Isabella. And I will answer any and all questions you have along the way."

"But will it hurt you if we don't complete the bond?"

Rosalie smiled down at her mate. She was so compassionate. Rose couldn't believe how lucky she was. "It will not hurt me. As long as we are in contact with one another I will not be affected. I will warn you that I may be slightly protective and possessive until you are both mine and not so fragile."

Bella outright laughed and chuckled out, "Slightly?"

Rosalie gave a haughty huff and responded, "If you only knew the restraint that I have employed."

"Okay, okay," Bella conceded while holding her hands up. "But you will tell me if there is anything I can do to help you while I figure all of this out?"

"Of course. And in that regard I have a proposal for you."

"Alright," Bella hedged.

Rosalie cupped her mate's face once again and she implored, "Will you allow me to help you sleep?"

Bella's face scrunched in confusion, "What?"

Rosalie merely chuckled and explained, "You cannot sleep because of the bond. You literally need me. If I were to stay with you, you would be able to rest."

Bella's eyes widened fractionally and she swallowed thickly, "You want to stay the night?"

"Yes," Rose husked. She waited a moment and let her mate squirm for a bit and then laughed and said, "You don't need to fret, love. I know that you are not ready for that…" Her lips turned into a seductive smirk and she added, "…yet." She enjoyed the resulting blush and scent that greeted her.

Bella blushed and said meekly, "It's not that I don't want to."

Rosalie instantly changed her demeanor and rushed to reassure her mate, "Oh, darling, I know that. I'm sorry for teasing you. But I promise my offer is sincere, I want you to get some rest."

"But won't you be bored?"

"I will never tire of holding you," Rosalie said with conviction.

Bella took a few moments to think it over and then she got a sly grin on her face. She looked up to Rose impishly and said, "I will agree on one condition."

Rosalie smiled in amused before asking, "Alright you little spitfire, what is your condition?"

"If Elliot wakes up in the night, you have to deal with it."

Rosalie looked in Bella's eyes and while she saw the playfulness she also saw conviction. She not only accepted her bond but also the bond Rose shared with her child. Rosalie felt her heart swell again and she was only able to choke out, "I would be honored."


	12. Chapter 12

***Seriously guys, you are so great with all of the reviews! I just wish I could update faster to repay your kindness!**

 ****As always, I don't have a beta so the mistakes are my own. AND I don't own Twilight.**

Rosalie decided that sleeping with Bella was both a blessing and a curse. Once the pair settled in for the night Rosalie was the lucky recipient of Bella snuggles. The brunette curled up against Rose with her head resting comfortably on the blonde's chest. Rose wrapped her arms around her mate and was rubbing soothing patterns on her back as she faded into slumber. Rosalie was in heaven, she was surrounded in the heat, scent and touch of her mate. It was intoxicating. It was also incredibly frustrating to be so close to her mate, but not actually have her.

Rosalie meant what she said to Bella the night before. She would wait for as long as Bella needed to claim her. And while not claiming her was not painful, per say, it was incredibly difficult and sometimes the ache in her heart was palpable. She also didn't know what she would do about Caitlin. She worried herself over how was she going to maintain her composure and work civilly with the young teacher. She knew that Bella said that she would rebuff future advances, but Rosalie doubted that it would be enough to quench the rage she felt toward the woman.

Fortunately, her cousins from Alaska were coming to visit soon. Eleazar had found a mate in Carmen while she was still human. Perhaps he could shed some insight and help her develop more self-control. Of course, that would also mean that she would likely have to expose her unclaimed mate to Tanya and Irina. She felt herself grow agitated at the thought of another single vampire around her mate. Instead of allowing herself to ruminate she pushed those thoughts aside and then thought about all of the wonderful things that would come. She looked down at the angelic creature in her arms and she sighed in contentment. She still couldn't believe that this wonderful being was hers.

She was so consumed by her mate that she almost didn't notice the first rays of sunshine peeking through the shades or that the door to the bedroom had cracked open. When she did notice, her first instinct was to pull Bella closer, but then she quickly realized that the intruder was in the form of a dimpled two year old. She smiled broadly as he approached her side of the bed and placed her finger to her lips to signal that he should be quiet.

Elliot's eyes lit up when he saw her and he whispered excitedly, "Rosie! You are here!"

Rosalie while ecstatic to see her child was worried that he would wake her mate. She knew that Bella still needed more rest so she quickly cupped his cheek and whispered back, "How about we let mommy sleep and we will go make some pancakes for breakfast?"

The little boy smiled broadly in response and nodded excitedly. Rosalie smiled back at him and then took a moment to arrange Bella on the pillow she had just vacated. She hoped that her scent would allow her mate to sleep peacefully for a least another hour or so. After she arranged Bella, she placed a soft kiss to her forehead and extracted herself from the bed. Then she took her child's hand and they crept out of the room.

When they arrived in the kitchen together, Elliot could no longer remain quiet.

"Rosie!" He almost shouted and he leapt into her arms and clung to her tightly. Rosalie squeezed him back and then pulled away enough to nuzzle their noses together. Then his eyes lit up again and he said, "Pancakes!"

Rosalie felt a brief moment of panic. She realized that she had never really made pancakes and any/all skills she had acquired in the kitchen in her human life were very much lacking. She took a deep breath to calm the momentary panic. Before she could resolve to figure out what to do there was a soft knocking at the front door. She knitted her eyebrows in confusion and she cautiously proceeded to the front door. She held Elliot tightly as she opened the door and peered outside. She was delighted and confused to see Esme on the doorstep looking up at her with a smirk.

Before she could voice a syllable the brunette bundle of energy hurdled himself from Rose's arms to Esme's. "Esme!" The toddler exclaimed with glee. Esme, for her part, delighted in the expression of love from the toddler and took a moment to return his embrace before answering Rosalie's unspoken question. "Alice saw my future disappearing so she assumed that you must need me for something."

Rosalie smirked in response, "Sure, and it had nothing to do with you being absolutely desperate to see this little guy?" She teased while glancing down at the toddler with a fond expression.

Esme swatted at the blonde in response and changed the subject indicating to Rose, that she had been accurate in her statement, "Where is Bella?"

Rosalie almost swooned at the mention of her mate and replied, "She is still sleeping. Elliot and I came down to make some breakfast."

Esme arched her eyebrow in triumph, "Ah, _you_ were going to cook?" Rosalie pouted at the insinuation. Esme took pity on the blonde and continued with mock sweetness, "Would you like some assistance?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes and teased back, "Oh alright you, we could use some help."

So the three of them set off to work on breakfast in the kitchen. Esme pulled a chair over to the counter for Elliot and the two of them worked together on making and mixing the batter. Elliot, while eager and diligent, contributed by making a huge mess. But he was so pleased when he was successful that it was worth it for the extra clean up. Rosalie for her part, sat across from them and watched the wonderful madness unfold. Esme was incredibly patient and instructed and encouraged the little boy while simultaneously engaging in whimsical teasing and play. She found that there was something quite beautiful in seeing the two of them together. It was as if they were in their own world together and they were letting her visit.

Rose was smiling softly at the scene, lost in her own thought when Esme pulled her attention, "You know you could make yourself useful and brew some coffee."

Rosalie scoffed but complied with her mother's request. When she was finished with the task she saw that Esme was pulling the last pancake from the griddle and piling it atop a very large stack. Esme turned and said sweetly, "I think Bella may be waking up," Rosalie listened and she too had heard the change in her heartbeat. "Perhaps you could take her up a plate," then she grinned impishly, "And I would be happy to stay here and eat breakfast with Elliot."

Rosalie just laughed at her mother's cheekiness and took her up on the offer. She quickly made up a plate for Bella. She kissed her son on the head and told him, "Be good for Esme, little love." Elliot nodded in response and Rosalie swept the tray from the counter and sought out her mate.

When Rosalie arrived at the bedroom she saw the Bella was just rising up from her prone position. She saw as she stretched her arms and then she licked her lips unconsciously when a strip of skin was shown under the hem of her shirt. She was busy raking her eyes over her mate when Bella realized Rosalie had entered. When Bella saw Rosalie her eyes lit up and she smiled serenely. "Good morning," then she added quickly, "You were right."

Rosalie arched her brow and cocked her head slightly to one side, "About what, love?" She said as she traversed the distance from the door to the side of the bed.

Bella's smile broadened, "I slept wonderfully. I haven't felt this good in a while."

Rosalie grinned in response and then took the opportunity to tease her mate. She placed the tray on the bedside table and leaned toward the brunette and husked into her ear, "Then perhaps I should stay the night more often." Bella flushed and Rosalie nipped at the bottom of her ear before withdrawing and cupping her cheek. She then said sincerely, "I enjoyed being with you last night as well. I would love to hold you again tonight."

Bella flushed again and ducked her head. Rosalie slid the hand that was on her cheek down to her chin and then pulled her face up slightly. She kissed her gently and said softly, "Good morning." Then she kissed her again and nodded her head to the side to indicate the tray she had brought up and said, "I brought you breakfast."

Bella swooned in response and eagerly pulled the tray to her lap. She patted the bed on her other side and looked up through her lashes at Rosalie, "Will you join me and keep me company?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes in humor at her mate's flirtatious tactic but responded seriously, "You know that I would deny you nothing."

Bella smiled genuinely and gave Rosalie a sweet kiss on the cheek once the blonde was situated in the bed beside her.

They sat together while Bella sipped on her coffee first. When she cut into and took a bite of her pancake she moaned in delight. Rosalie had to take a deep breath to calm herself at the sound. "Oh my, these are wonderful. Did you make these?!"

Rosalie ducked sheepishly, "Actually Elliot did."

At the mention of her son Bella straightened and her eyes widened, "Where is he?"

Rosalie placed a soothing hand on her arm and she replied, "Don't worry love, Esme is with him. They are in the kitchen now eating breakfast."

"Esme is here?"

Rosalie pouted and said, "Yes, I'm actually terrible at cooking and she came and helped."

Bella cooed and then grinned cheekily, "So I have finally found something that you haven't perfected."

Rosalie narrowed her eyes and then tossed her hair back and said haughtily, "Only because I have never had cause to become skilled in that area. Now, however, I have every motivation."

Bella was unfazed and merely teased, "Oh really?"

Rosalie smirked and husked, "Why yes, Isabella. I am the only one who should be responsible for moans leaving your mouth." Bella flushed and swallowed thickly. Rosalie grinned at her handiwork but then changed the tone of the conversation by inquiring, "So is there anything you wanted to do today?"

The two chatted throughout the rest of the time that Bella was eating and they decided that they would just have a lazy day indoors. The pounding rain was not likely to abate any time soon, so they would take the opportunity to stay in and cozy up. And they did so for the rest of the weekend. During the day they would spend time together playing games, reading books and singing songs. Most of their activities centered on Elliot, he was delighted to have Rosalie back and soaked up all of the affection. At night Bella and Rosalie would surround themselves in each other.

On Sunday night after Elliot had been in bed for a short time, Rosalie turned to Bella while they were seated on the couch and stated, "I wish this weekend would last forever."

"Me too," Bella sighed and leaned into Rose. Rosalie draped her arm around her and pulled her closer.

"We still have one night to make the most of."

Bella raised her eyebrow in a look that nearly mimicked Rosalie, "Oh, and what did you have in mind?"

Rosalie swallowed and took a moment to compose herself. Throughout the weekend Bella had been more and more flirtatious. She was seeking out physical affection constantly and was becoming bolder during their frequent make out sessions. Rosalie had a plan to pamper her mate this evening. She wanted to lavish her with attention and provide every possible means of relaxation. Now she was wondering if Bella may be open to more. She looked into Bella's eyes and when she saw the devotion and no small amount of lust, she whispered, "I was thinking of a warm bath, maybe a massage?" She leaned down and kissed her softly for a moment before purring out, "Let me love you, Isabella."

Bella didn't flush this time. Rather, her eyes met Rose's and she searched for a moment. Bella took Rosalie's hands in her own and she smiled serenely. Bella took and steadying breath and Rosalie waited with rapt attention. Then Bella said the three words that changed everything, "I love you."

 ****So I don't actually know what I'm going to include in the next chapter. This is still a 'T' rated story, so obviously some of the evening will be left out. But I'm not sure if I should skip over the night and jump to Monday morning with some memories recounted, or if I should write the details of what happens. If you have any preference one way or another please let me know!**


	13. Chapter 13

***Okay, so most everyone wanted details…here you go! Also, I've never written any like this before, so I hope it is not too disappointing! And we are going to see just a bit from Bella's perspective at the end.**

 ****As always, I don't have a beta so the mistakes are my own. AND I don't own Twilight.**

 _Then Bella said the three words that changed everything, "I love you."_

Bella had said she loved her. Myriad emotions were warring in her heart. Part of her wanted to claim and ravish Bella right there on the sofa. Another, and larger part, wanted to savor the moment and just soak in her mate's presence. So she sat and allowed the phrase to wash over her. Then her eyes drank in the image of her mate and she leaned in and pulled Bella into a gentle kiss. She cupped her cheeks gently and said reverently, "I love you too."

The two sat for a few moments longer, just relaxing in each other's presence. After some time Rosalie said softly, "Let me draw us a bath?" Bella swallowed thickly and nodded her consent. Rosalie stood and then offered her hand to Bella. Once the brunette was standing, she swooped in and picked her up and cradled her in her arms. Bella let out a short squeak of surprise and Rosalie smirked and placed a quick kiss on her lips. She carried her to the master bath and set her gently by the side of the tub. She then quickly set to work filling the bath with steaming water and scented oils.

The blonde kept her attention on the bath until it was filled and then took a breath and turned back to her mate. "Are you ready?" She questioned softly. Bella nodded and her hand went to the top button of her blouse. Rosalie's eyes darkened slightly and she husked out, "Allow me." Then her hands replaced Bella's and she slowly unbuttoned Bella's shirt. She allowed her fingers to trace the skin after each button was released and she delighted in the small hitches of breath that escaped her mate in response. When she finished she gently trailed along the brunette's shoulders and slowly removed the garment. As it fell to the floor, she raked her eyes over the newly exposed skin and was aching with desire.

Rosalie had to take a few steadying breaths and then she continued her quest. She gently helped Bella out of her jeans taking care to continue to trace her fingers over every new piece of skin available. Bella for her part was taking in large gulps of air when Rosalie resurfaced from removing the pants. Rosalie took in the scene of her mate in nothing but her laced bra and panties, chest heaving, and eyes hooded in desire and she said reverently, "You are so beautiful."

Bella smiled in response and ducked her head. She looked up to Rose and said bashfully, "May I help you?"

Rosalie smirked in response and playfully lifted her arms while purring out, "I'm all yours." After Bella approached and gracefully lifted the blouse over Rose's head, Rosalie brought her arms back down and cradled Bella's face in her hands, "I will always be yours," she said with the former hint of playfulness gone in favor of sincerity. Then she brought their faces together and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. At least the kiss started out as chaste, but it quickly transformed into a kiss filled with passion and longing as the two women became consumed with one another. After Rosalie had greedily plundered her mate's mouth she pulled away to remove the rest of their clothing. When they were both completely bare, she took her mate in her arms and they both moaned at the contact. They kissed heatedly again and allowed their hands to roam on the newly exposed skin.

Rosalie felt as though she was on fire. Everywhere that Bella's hands traced left a burning trail. She was beginning to lose control of herself, so she forced herself to pull away to gain some much needed composure. She stepped away and lowered herself into the steaming tub. She inhaled deeply and took a moment to quell her raging desire. She wanted to savor every moment and pamper her mate in the process, it wouldn't do to ravage her right here on the bathroom floor. Even if the thought of doing so was particularly enticing.

When Rosalie was fully settled, and felt a bit more calm about the situation, she reached her hand out to Bella and bit her lip playfully, "Join me." Bella for her part seemed to be struggling to control herself just as much as Rose. Her heart was racing and her eyes were almost black with desire. She shook her head slightly and took in a deep breath to try to steady herself before she lowered herself into the water. As soon as she moved to settle in across from Rose, the vampire swiftly overtook her and placed her so that she was cradled in her lap with the blonde's chest pressing deliciously against the quivering human's back.

Bella squeaked in response to the sudden change in direction, but then let out a contented purr once their bodies were flush once again. Rosalie smirked at both responses and then began to gently bathe her mate from behind. With agonizing slowness, she trailed soapy hands over her mate's arms and shoulders. Then she pulled away slightly and caressed the brunette's back. When she was finished she wrapped her arms around Bella and pulled her back into her chest while allowing her hands to briefly slid over and fondly full and heaving breasts.

When the blonde was assured that they were as flush as possible she snaked her hands away from Bella's chest, despite her brief moan of protest at the loss, and began to massage the skin on her stomach and then thighs. As she did this, Rosalie bent down slightly and took her mates lobe in her mouth and bit down slightly. Then she pulled away and husked in her ear, "Bend your knees for me, love." Bella complied after a brief moment, and Rosalie continued her soapy trail along the brunette's legs, as she began to leave open mouthed kisses up and down her mate's neck.

As Rose's hands began their journey back up Bella's legs she began kneading the supple muscles of the brunette's inner thighs. With bated breath she allowed herself one small slip of control and she brushed a solitary finger at the juncture. She had intended the action to be a small tease but did not anticipate the strong reaction she elicited in herself. When she felt the silkiness of her mate, clearly eager and ready for her, she lost almost all of her herself. She sucked on her mate's neck heavily and moaned out, "You have no idea how much I want you, Isabella."

Bella for her part was in no better shape than the vampire. She was practically a puddle in her mate's hands and so she responded with a breathy, "Then take me."

Rosalie responded immediately. She scooped up her mate and lifted her out of the water, she grabbed a towel and hurriedly dried them and then she carried Bella to the bed a laid her on it. She crawled on top of her and pulled her mate into a deep and soul bearing kiss. When she pulled away and looked down at the vision before her, her lust clouded vision receded, and she was struck with just how wonderful her life was. Here below her was her mate, ready and waiting. How did she get so lucky? With her voice thick with emotion she said, "You are everything to me Isabella."

Bella smiled and gently placed a stray lock of hair behind Rose's ear and said softly, "I love you."

"And I love you." Rosalie relished in the moment and languidly kissed Bella in response. As their slow kissing started to evolve into something decidedly more heated, the vampire fought and struggled to control the beast within. Bella seemingly understood the dilemma and managed to breathily say, "I trust you Rose."

Rosalie looked down and saw the acceptance and the utter conviction and devotion. She knew that while Bella wasn't ready for the claiming, she trusted Rosalie with everything. Seeing the complete and utter faith that Bella had in her, filled her with new confidence. She stopped fighting herself and allowed the primal side of her vampire to merge with the part of her that still clung to humanity. She was certain that she could never hurt Bella. She looked down with bright eyes and said, "You're sure?"

Bella responded with a simple, "I'm yours."

Rosalie purred in delight at the statement and she husked out, "Then I shall take you, mate."

 *****Bella's POV*****

Bella awoke the next morning filled with the most wonderful memories. Bella had never felt this way before. Last night had been incredible. Rosalie's lovemaking had been gentle and loving, and then raw and primal. There was something about being with the blonde that was other worldly. If you would have asked her three months ago if she would have gotten involved with another supernatural she would have scoffed at the notion. After being with Jacob, she didn't think she was prepared to handle any more supernatural in her life.

Then Rosalie entered her world and everything changed. From the first moment she saw her, she knew that the goddess before her was not human. Then they shook hands, and it was as if a lightning bolt struck her. It wasn't painful, per say, but it was all consuming. While she didn't know what Rosalie was, she knew that she must be powerful to evoke such a response. She decided then and there that she needed to stay away from the blonde. And for a while Bella was successful. She managed to keep their chats short and shallow. But the vampire was persistent. Bella smiled and remembered how the blonde kept pursuing her. Rosalie was clever as well, she seemed to know that if she talked about Elliot the brunette would be attentive.

But it wasn't until Rosalie started to be a little possessive that Bella started to evaluate if she had feelings for the blonde. For some odd reason every time Rosalie would reach out and touch her to lead her somewhere or she made a statement instead of asking a question, Bella found butterflies erupt in her stomach. This was completely new territory for the young woman. Jacob had been easy. She made the decisions and he followed. It was exhausting, but it worked. She assumed that it was just the way she was. And then Rosalie busted in and took control, and instead of feeling angry or objectified, she found that she was attracted to the dominant presence. Looking back on it now she realized that it was likely the whole destined to be together thing. She trusted Rosalie and enjoyed giving her the control. And Rose, well she certainly seemed to enjoy being in charge. Especially if the previous night was any indication.

Then there was the relationship between Rose and her son. At first, a part of her was worried about exposing him to a supernatural being, but then she saw how the two of them were together. Rosalie was kind, gentle, and seemed to genuinely love the child. Whenever Bella saw them together her heart would flutter and her knees would grow a bit weak. Then, that day in the park with the Cullen's, that was when Bella knew she was falling in love. When she saw how tenderly Rosalie dealt with Elliot's initial hesitation along with how well she soothed him, she knew that their relationship was something she needed to protect and nurture. Add to that the fact that Rosalie's very existence healed her son, and she was a goner.

Bella reflected that every aspect of her life seemed to have fallen into place. Everything in her life was in a way a roadmap that led her to Rose. She knew deep down that she wanted the vampire to claim her. But she was afraid. Not that she was going to get an immortal life, but she was afraid for her son. Rosalie had already assured her that there would be no bloodlust due to his 'wolfy' qualities, but she was afraid of the effects of time. Yes, she would be frozen and immortal, but she didn't know what would happen with Elliot. Could she really survive eternity without him? The thought made her sick. She forced herself to stop thinking about such morose thoughts. Instead she focused on what was happening right now.

Rosalie was softly stroking her hair as her head was resting on Rosalie's chest and their legs were twined. Feeling their skin press together was the perfect distraction and soon Bella forgot her previous worries in favor of looking up to greet the blonde, "Good morning," she whispered, her voice still thick with sleep.

Rosalie smiled and bent to kiss her forehead before responding, "Did you sleep well?"

Feeling playful, Bella scooted up and sucked on the skin beneath the blonde's ear for a moment before saying, "I did, even though it wasn't for very long," she finished playfully.

Rosalie smirked in pride and Bella's stomach clenched in desire. God, what that smirk did to her. "I make no apologies," Rose said haughtily, but then she looked down at the brunette and implored, "Do you have any regrets?"

Bella swooned at the thoughtfulness of this glorious woman. She wanted to ensure the blonde so she responded quickly, "I loved every moment. And I hope to have a repeat performance, soon," she added cheekily. Bella briefly wondered when she became so playful. Before Rosalie, she would have never been this light hearted. She was always the serious one and now everything was different.

Rosalie smirked again (and Bella's stomach clenched again) and she kissed her mate soundly before responded, "I think we can make that happen." Then the blonde sighed and said, "We should get ready, Elliot will be up soon and we both have busy days at work."

Bella sighed as well and reluctantly disentangled herself from the blonde. It felt almost painful to lose the contact and she groaned in displeasure. At the sound of her groan, Rosalie was immediately by her side and looking over her worriedly, "Are you sore? Was I too rough?"

Bella was quick to reassure the blonde, "I'm fine. I just didn't want to lose contact with you."

Rosalie smiled broadly and then Bella felt a whoosh of air and suddenly she was in Rose's arms being whisked into the bathroom. She giggled at the action, and she felt the blonde shiver against her. Rose set her down but kept her in her arms while moving to stand behind her. The blonde began to nuzzle and kiss her neck and Bella was putty in her hands.

Bella then looked in the mirror and swooned at the loving picture the two of them portrayed. But then her eyes traveled from the vampires lips and she saw that her neck and chest were decorated with love bites in various shades. She looked to the blonde in the mirror with narrowed eyes, "Rose, I have to go to work today?"

Rose slowly pulled herself from her mate's delicious neck and she gazed at Bella innocently through the mirror. "What do you mean, love?" she started to lower her lips back down and Bella cut off her pursuit.

She knew that Rosalie was aware of what she was talking about, the blonde was being purposely naïve. "Rose, you know exactly what I'm talking about," she said gesturing to the various markings in her skin.

"Oh, that?" she said languidly pulling her eyes up briefly before kissing Bella neck again. Bella was valiantly trying not to cave and melt into the blonde, but she was having difficulty thinking clearly. That is until Rose sucked gently on the skin again and Bella completely lost her train of thought and moaned in desire instead of continuing the conversation.

Rosalie continued to suck and then pulled away once she was satisfied. Then she purred in Bella ear, "Now everyone will know that you are mine," she finished the statement with a gentle nip.

Bella shook her head to remove the list-filled haze that had settled and leveled a glare at the blonde. "I can't go to work like this, Rose."

"Of course not, Isabella." Then the blonde rushed quickly away and before Bella could question it, she returned with a beautiful scarf. She held it out to the brunette like a peace offering and with one look into the vampires eyes, Bella found herself forgiving the blonde. She reached out to take the scarf and her fingertips had just barely brushed the silky material when Rosalie pulled the scarf away. "The scarf is all yours." Then her eyes darkened slightly and she almost growled out, " _After_ we drop Elliot off."

Bella was torn between being angry and completely turned on. But she understood that Rosalie was truly warring with her instincts. She was grateful that the blonde was being so patient and she knew that Rose felt Caitlin was a threat. So instead of arguing with the possessive woman she accepted the situation and only voiced her slight displeasure by sighing under her breath, "vampires."


End file.
